


"Do You Remember The First Time" with Margot Robbie (and Cara Delevingne)

by RV96



Category: Cara Delevingne - Fandom, Margot Robbie - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Non-Chronological, Oral Sex, Teen Angst, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RV96/pseuds/RV96
Summary: Disclaimer: A fanfic that's completely fictional that probably has never and will never happen? Why I never! Yes this is complete fantasy and never happened. Title taken from the song of the same by Pulp from The World's End soundtrack. This is going to be my first series but I'm not sure how long it'll be but hope you enjoy it! As always, feedback is more than welcomed.





	1. Chapter 1

*Present day*

"Wow, can it you believe it's been 8 months since we started dating? Feels like it was yesterday afternoon?" I ask my girlfriend Margot Robbie. Yes, the same Margot Robbie who is one of the biggest rising stars in Hollywood hot off the heels of her massive blockbuster hit "Suicide Squad."

"I know right?!" She replies back with a huge smile on her face and wearing a cute yellow summer dress to accommodate the sunny sky and her beautiful blonde hair, which she changed into a bob-cut for her one of her many upcoming projects.

"Remember the first time we actually met?" She asks me.

"Totally. You were an exchange student from Australia and you came here to the States. I was the first person that befriended you and yeah, I kinda had a crush on you. Then everybody befriended you once you joined the cheer squad and forgot about me." I playfully teased her as I wrapped my waist around her.

"Oh I agree with everything but that last part. I didn't forget about you at all!" She retorts as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Hm. How did it happen again?" I asked.

"Seriously??! YOU KNOW THIS BETTER THAN I DO TONY!"

"Hmmmm…" As I pretend to ponder how we met, she playfully taps my head 5 times.

"Hello Tony you there?!" Margot giggles.

Now onto how it really happened……

 

*10 Years prior*

William Smithy High School. Sophomore year. It was the third class period of the day and it was one of the few classes, if the one class I genuinely enjoyed going to and that was Media Arts/Electronic Journalism. A class of creating media such as TV and film, something I was and still am passionate about. One day, a new student had arrived to the school and it was an exchange student.

I had assumed it was another exchange student coming from China as we've had 3 in just a month but to my surprise it was a student from Australia! AND A GIRL.

"Students, this is Margot." The teacher Mr. Laurence pronounced as Margot is standing there with a timid smile on her face and I was immediately infatuated. At the time, my teenage hormones were acting up and I cared all about her body but in hindsight, I loved the way her hair looked that day (blonde segment pigtails) and what she was wearing. She was wearing glasses (like me) and had a black tank-top of The Smiths (so obviously she had terrific taste in music) along with dark indigo jeans and black knee high boots. And those steel blue eyes. Oh my.

Today was the day we would start conducting our own videos on camera and I was nervous as to who I would get paired up with as there's was a strong chance I would get paired up with someone I don't really know, which, granted was about maybe 6 people already in the class minus Margot. Actually, I was hoping I would be paired with Margot but I thought those chances were nil to slim. Then the teacher started reading off the pairs.

"Jenny with Hector. Alejandra with Jody. Ezekiel with Jorge. Oh and Margot, you can be paired with Tony over there at the table by the exit."

Boom. My anxiety went from 1 to 11 in a second as the the pen cap I was moving up and down to amuse myself waiting for class to start went halfway across the room. I kept my cool as she walked towards me.

"Hi. Margot right?" I broke the ice first.

"Yeah." Margot says shyly.

I immediately grabbed the video camera, set up the tripod, and hit record.

"Ok look I'm….gonna be honest with you. I'm not a talkative person. What say you?"

"Honestly, I kinda am." She replied in her cute little voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was on the cheerleading team all throughout middle school and started during my Freshman year of high school in my native Australia. but obviously, me mum and dad suggested we come to America. I was dreading it at first but I gotta I'm loving it!" She became really talkative, contrary to how she was when she entered the classroom.

"That's nice to hear. How long have you been in America?" I asked.

"Three months but I haven't made any friends outside of my neighbors, who are really nice." She replied while putting down her backpack.

"How is Australia?"

"Oh I love it.

"Since you're coming to this school, I assume you would close to it. Where is your street address if that's not a rude question?"

"2545 E Henry Rd." She replied to my slight delight.

"Really? I live on 2538 E Henry Rd!"

"Nice!" She joyfully yelled as we both highfived each other.

"Oh Margot you seem to have fit in just fine." Mr. Laurence came by and proclaimed.

"Yes sir I think I made a new mate today." Margot said as she smiled.

As the teacher walked away, I asked her "What other classes do you have?"

"Hm. Let's see." She says as she pulls out her schedule. "I have English for first period, Science for 2nd, obviously this class for third, next I have lunch, then AP math, Economics, and finally World History.

"Oh so we have 3 classes together. Right on. This, Economics, and World History." I say with a grin.

"Awesome." She replies. "Hey weren't supposed to be doing an interview or somethin'?"

"Eh as long as you're at least 70% on task, you'll pass. This is the probably the easiest course to pass at this school." I say with a chuckle to which Margot simply smiled.

"Say Margot you wanna hangout during lunch?" I offer.

"Sure but I kinda wanna look around the school too. Wanna grab some snacks by the vending machine?"

"Way ahead of you." I replied as me and her began walking around the school with our snacks and talking more. Then an idea came to my head:

"Hey you've been a cheerleader since middle school right?"

"Yeah why?" She replied.

"The cheer squad were accepting new recruits last week and all the slots have been taken but I think I can convince them to offer them one more spot." I said with a slight wink.

"Oh really? You'd do that for me??!" Margot exclaimed with joy.

"For you? No for me!" I added playfully as we both laughed. I was never like this around my closest friends but something about Margot really brought something out of me. We just sort of……Hit it off. Because of my teenage hormones, I'd assumed we were falling in love but we'll get there eventually.

As we entered the office, I asked Ms. Cruz, who is running the cheer squad, and after some convincing and Margot showing off skills (barefoot of course), she was in much to her delight.

"Well that went in about as good as I expected." I sarcastically quipped as Margot hugged tightly and whispered "Thank you." I barely met this girl less than an hour ago and already I found a new best friend. I somewhat awkwardly returned the hug as it was so sudden.

We carried on to the rest of our classes for the day and Margot befriended a lot of more people, including some of my friends. We then walked to the gates of the school as the school day was done.

"It's been great meeting you Margot. Really." Margot smiles back. "I've met some pretty cool people and I'm on the cheerleading team. All because of you. Thank you Tony." She gives me a light hug and places her left hand to her lips and presses said hand to my cheek, causing me to smile.

"So….have a ride picking you up too?"

"Yeah my older brother Cameron. Mum and dad are at work but should be home within the next 2 hours. They work at the hospital. You?"

"My mom should….Speak of the devil." My mom pulls up and me and Margot depart. But not without complimenting Margot on her tank-top. "Oh forgot. Love your tank-top!" Which even though the van had driven off from the school, it was impossible to not notice Margot's gorgeous wide smile from the distance. For the first time in maybe forever, I was looking forward to coming to school.

"Who was that? A new friend?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." I reply with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Awwww my son has a little girlfriend!!" My mom teases me.

"Shut up." I say as I awkwardly laugh. "Well she is my new friend who just so happens to be a girl."

As I home, I started doing my homework but my mind was in a bunch of different places. All I could keep thinking about was Margot. Margot Margot Margot. She even told me how much of a "bookworm" she was and always valued hard work above anything else.

"Fuck it." I proclaimed. "I'll do it for Margot." I proceeded to do all of my homework in fairly quick succession with Margot as my inspiration. Little did I know that almost everything I would in life would be for her.

 

*Present day*

"There I recounted the first day we met beat for beat. Happy??" I sarcastically quipped to Margot but her reaction caught me off guard.

"Wow…" Her voice nearly cracking. "You really remembered those details."

"Oh c'mon don't give me the baby treatment Margot." I say with a hint of sarcasm as I go to hug her. " "I've forgotten things like what I had for breakfast or certain subjects throughout school but meeting you? Impossible for me to forget that." I said as I comforted her and wiped away her tears that were about to build up and she smiled.

"Dinner tonight and a movie tonight?" I offered.

"Yes daddy!" She shouted with glee.

"Oh geez you never got Harley Quinn out of your system did you?"

"Never puddin'!" She teased to which I rolled my eyes.

 

*Later that night*

Instead of getting dressed, going to a fancy dinner and a movie in a theater, we stayed in our pajamas, ordered pizza and watched a movie on Hulu. The movie was 9½ Weeks, a favorite of Margot's. We would sparingly offer comments like "Look how handsome Mickey Rourke was!" or "Kim Basinger what a babe." About midway through, I was getting kinda bored but Margot had different thoughts and seemed to have taken inspiration from the movie we were watching.

"Hey Tony wanna fuck?" Margot asked bluntly.

"Sure why not?"

Like a couple of stoned teens, we devour each others mouths as Margot went for my pajama bottoms instantly. Always the consignment tease, she didn't yank them down instantly but instead used both her hands to grasp at my crotch soliciting a low moan from me. Margot's breaths were rapidly growing by the second as if she was sprinting a mile.

Her rubbing and tugging of my still clothed covered crotch forced me stand on my knees on the bed and pull out my member from the confines of my pajamas much to the delight of my blonde lover, who moaned and licked her lips.

She jumped to my cock like it was a choice between life and death. Normally, she would "build me up" slowly and more in a teasing manner but here she was going straight for it.

"Yesyesyes take that cock baby." I moaned.

"Mmhmhmhhmmmm" Was all Margot was able to say. She intertwined from fast strokes with both hands to fast sucks with no hands. Her blonde hair was one beautiful mess. As she removed her mouth from my shaft, she used her tongue to lick around the base of my cock like a lollipop as continue to groan at her actions.

"God Margot you're amazing. Keep going." I whispered to her and she more than obliged.

She then looked up at me with the sexiest look imaginable with those piercing eyes that most people would turn into stone from with just a glance as she made my way towards my balls. She place both hands on either side of my testicles as she took her mouth and place it on the left and then the right and intertwined all while rubbing them for about a good 2 minutes.

"Like that baby?" Margot moaned inbetween licks. ""Hmhmm" Was all I can let out. She was skilled and then some.

I pulled away from her and laid her down on the bed as I undid her bottoms and to my lack of surprise, she was not wearing any panties and she was more than ready for me. To be honest, I could already tell just the aroma coming from her. "You planned this out didn't you?" She simply responded by wiggling her little feet in the feet and I smiled. I brought my cock to her wet and ready center and gently rubbed my member against her, teasing her.

"Please baby I want it IwantitIwantIwant" She repeated in a almost husky voice and who was I to deny my girl? I slowly entered her and she winced in pleasure. Even with the amount of times we've had sex, she always reacted like it was her first time. I started off the first minute or so with slow strokes, different to her oral attack on me from a few moments ago.

"Yes baby please…" She moaned as that enough to slowly start picking up my pace. She then proceeded to wrap those fine legs of hers around my waist and that further urged me to pick up the pace.

"Oh fuck fuck Margot!" I moan next to her mouth as she simply kisses me and moans in my mouth. My pace is now quick but it's not vigorous as the sweat on both of our bodies builds. It's…..sweet. It's lovemaking. "Shit Tony I'm almost there moremoremoreomore OH GOD!" I can feel Margot reaching her high and I was nearly approaching mine.

I unwrapped her legs from my waist and put her right leg on my shoulder as I gently kissed her ankle briefly, which seemed to just further push her more. "OH JESUS FUCK TONY I'M SO CLOSE." With those words, I started to pound into her as the sounds to flesh pounding flesh mixed with the sounds of our moans and the bed creaking was enough for Margot to reach her high.

"Cum for me Margot. DO IT." I moaned sternly and she did. "OH FUCK I'M CUMMIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!" Margot moaned as her pussy juices coat my cock and I fall back on the bed.

Margot jumps on my cock and begins sucking and jerking with ferocious intent, making sure to get me off while drinking her juices. "Shit there you go. Make me cum baby. Fucking dooooo it!" I moan as Margot continues and I use my left hand to grip her messy blonde hair and grip the sheets on the bed.

Margot then looks at me with an even sexier look than the one she had moments ago and that was enough to finally push over the edge. "FUCK MARGOT I'M GOING TO CUM!" "DO IT." Margot commands inbetween sucks and I did. The first 3 spurts Margot directly drinks up and as she opens her mouth, her tongue is completely covered in my sperm. It's quite a lovely site I think.

The last 3 spurts land on her cheek. After that orgasm, Margot continued sucking my now deflating dick to make sure she gets over single last drop and with one last suck, she makes a "POP" sound off my cock as she giggles. "I love you Tony." She says in a sweet voice but my only response was a thumbs up as I was still looking up at the sealing, which enlisted another giggle from Margot. "Let's say we get cleaned up?" Margot says as she beckons me to the shower, which takes me a few seconds but I eventually conform.

After a nice shower with Margot (btw, actual shower sex? Overrated), we both return to bed not even realizing the movie was paused during our little session and so we both continue the movie. Margot fell asleep at the end as I gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead and whispered "I love you." to her as I shut the TV off and tried to go to sleep but two things prevented me:

1.) The memories I had in high school right after meeting Margot and how we went from strangers to inseparable friends to separated friends back to inseparable friends to eventual lovers.

2.) When is the right time to show her this ½ ct tw Princess-cut 14K White Gold Engagement Ring?

 

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *When we last left off, Tony & Margot were having a night-in with a simple dinner and a movie. About half through the movie, they went through their usual "sexy times" as lovers are prone to do. After Margot had succumb to sleep, Tony quietly pulled out a beautiful diamond engagement ring that he had bought with his months of working as TV cinematographer. Was Tony considering popping the question? When? Will we get to learn more about their high school past and Tony's first time? Read to find out!*

*Present day*

After about 20 minutes of contemplating WHEN I should pop the question to my best friend who shares the same bed as me, I decided to do it on my birthday that was coming up in 2 weeks. I kissed the box and tucked it away on my side of the bed and stashed it on underneath a pile of books and other items on my drawer as I went to sleep. In my slumber, I had a long dream about the rest of Sophomore year. I remember as soon as Margot joined the cheer squad, she instantly became one of the most popular girls in school. She had it all: integrity, beauty, and smarts. My kind of girl.

 

*High school*

Even with her growing popularity and befriending boys and girls higher on a totem pole than me, she always made time for a nerd like me. One day during lunch, we talked about what we wanted to do post-high school.

"Tony!" She yells as she gave me a great big hug that I returned.

"Hey Margot!"

"I wanna ask you something. What do you plan on doing after high school?

"Hm." Margot pondered. "Either go to college or not but my ultimate goal to become an actress. You?" She asked me.

"I'll be honest I don't think a traditional college is cut out for me. My ADHD plus sitting in a large room listening to lectures when it usually takes me a bit longer to process information. So going to the Art Institutes is my best bet. I wanna become a director or cinematographer.

"Ooh nice. I kinda figured seeing as you're kind of a movie nerd." She giggles"Kinda huh?" I joke back as we both chuckle. Nothing of massive significance happened throughout the rest of Sophomore year. Well at least not at school. We hug out at each others' house and met our respective family members. My mom instantly fell in love with Margot and would make cringey "boyfriend/girlfriend" "jokes" whenever Margot would stay over for dinner. Damn she loved my mom's cooking. She also loved my grandmother, who was my legal guardian at the time.

I loved chatting with her mom and dad about film and TV but I did hit a slight "roadblock" if you will in the form of her brother Cameron. Cameron would always use subtle tactics to intimidate me like swinging a baseball bat outside while maybe occasionally giving me a blank stare. All of this was odd as I wasn't even dating Margot but I can relate to his concern and one day, me and him talked.

"Cameron do you have a problem with me?" I asked calmly but bluntly. He just stayed silent.

"Cameron I'm not dating your sister. We're friends that's it. I have nothing but respect for your sister and your family. Look, I get it you're protective of your little sister and that is your responsibility as the oldest. I have 3 younger siblings of my own. The eldest sister is going to start high school soon and she's developing. I gotta look out for her too." I said to him as he slowly turns to me.

"Wow thank you Tony. Look I'm sorry I've been acting really fucking dickish towards you. It's just that between getting laid off plus you hanging around Margot all the time, I'm just...agitated a little. You're her friend and I should not drive that wedge apart.

"You got laid off? Man I'm sorry." I offered.

"Eh it's alright man. Besides, mum and dad already have offered me a job at the hospital. I start next Friday. Nepotism am I right?" He ironically said as both laughed as we spot Margot approaching us.

"Hey boys what's so funny?" She asks. "Oh nothing much just hanging out." Cameron responded. Margot simply smiled and I smiled back.

 

*Present day*

I awake to the sounds of slurping and kissing. Takes me a few seconds to come to but I immediately know those sounds. Margot is giving me a morning blowy. Always the best. I smile as I open my eyes fully and see her gently blowing and stroking my cock as she smiles back at me.

"Good morning. I take it last night wasn't enough for you?" I joke with a low voice and a smug grin on my face as gently cup her small face with my hands.

"It's never enough with you babe." She quips in between sucks, which caused me to rock my head back and groan in pleasure. Margot saw this and took it upon on herself to quicken her sucks and strokes.

"Damn Margot I didn't know you had this much energy in the morning. FUCKING KEEP GOING." I groaned aloud. Usually, it's me taking charge during these morning quickies.

"Mhfmhmhmm" Margot moaned on my cock and she began to firmly squeeze my dick, furthering pushing me to my climax.

Margot then began to slow her strokes down, much to my dismay. Her sucks also began to subside, disappointing me further and me questioning why she was slowing down.

"Babe why are you slowing down?" I questioned, only for her to give me a fairly hard squeeze and tug, which caused me to wince.

"Oh wow..." I moaned as she once again returned to her previous of fast strokes and sucks. She knew what she was doing. Even though this was supposed to be a "quickie", she wanted to make sure we both benefited from this and we both enjoyed it for as long as possible.

"Fuck fuck fuckfuck there I'm gonna cum!!!" I groaned but Margot just continued sucking and stroking. Finally, I reached my climax and with a throaty groan, I came inside Margot's pretty (and slutty) little mouth for the 2nd time in about 8 hours and like 8 hours prior, she continued to suck my deflating cock making sure to get every single last drop possible.

"Good morning to you babe." Margot replies finally done with her sucks. There's about a minute of silence before pounces back up and heads to the bathroom.

"You heading anywhere today babe?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm doing some ADR sessions today as in my next movie, I'm narrating. Shouldn't be longer than 3 hours. Oh and I'm meeting meeting the cinematographer and Cara (Delevingne) for a quick pick-up shot." She replied.

"Oh gotcha." I retorted as I can hear the shower running . 10 Minutes later, Margot comes out of the shower with a white towel around her lithe frame.

"Hey your birthday's coming up. What should we do?" Margot curiously asked.

"Margot, we already went over this. I'm not a big party guy so can we please keep it simple?"

"Sure." She said with a hint of snark.

"Was...Was that sarcasm I detect little missy?" I ask her as she's putting on her clothes.

"Ok." She replied with full intent of being sarcastic as hell.

"Margot I'm dead serious. No massive party please." I'm all but begging. "C'mon it's WAY too early for us to be arguing." I told her but she didn't say anything. She turns on the blow dryer and begins doing her hair.

"Fucking forget it!" I yell as I put both my hands over my face. Unbeknownst to Margot in that very, we have a mirror in the bedroom that's directly facing the bathroom and with the bathroom door open, I see Margot cropping a smile across her face clearly loving me when I'm moody when it comes to the subject of big parties.

"You didn't think I would see that smile of yours? It's impossible to miss a smile like that." I retort as she just rolls her eyes.

I enter the bathroom to brush my teeth as she applies some makeup. "Fine, if you don't want a big party we won't throw one." Margot THEN says almost defeated. "Thank you. All I want is family and some friends. Nothing too big." I replied with a smile.

"What are gonna do this morning hm?" Margot asked as she's about to walk out the door.

"I don't know. Make breakfast, go for a walk, jerk off, buy a new fan, take out the trash. The usual." I joked as Margot chuckled and kissed me as she went off to work.

Funny enough, I did all of those things except buy a new fan. And under 2 hours! Anyways, ever since Margot urged to remember about the first time we met in high school and now I'm starting to remember key events during high school, in particular Junior year, which was an...Interesting time to put it lightly. Margot specifically mentioned Cara Delevingne, who was the first person I ever had sex with and also went to our high school at the same time. Now it's time to really take a trip down memory lane as those were some of the best times of our lives and also some of the darkest.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *When we last left this story off, Tony had the idea of proposing to Margot Robbie, his best friend and dream girl, on his birthday but strongly rejected the idea of a big party. In that time, Tony is starting to remember more from his high school past, in particular Junior year. This period brought some of the most memorable but also some...sad moments of his life let's put it that way.

*9 Years ago*

Junior year of high school. Quite possibly the toughest period in a students' high school tenure. What came of me and Margot during this time? Well, Margot dated Humberto, one of the star basketball players. Seemed like a decent guy until he cheated on her with someone from the cheerleader team "Easy" Penny and got busted with dope and got suspended. What an idiot.

On the bright side, our friendship was stronger than ever and we both were in involved in 2 different plays: Romeo & Juliet and Sleeping Beauty. I starred in the latter with her in the role of Prince Philip, which, to this day I feel miscast given more less than stellar movie star looks but I got to kiss Margot! It was incredible but at the end of the day we were still professional. Margot was really blossoming into a future incredible actress.

"Hey Margot!" I shouted as we met for breakfast at her house and she smiled at me as she gave me a little peck on the cheek.

"Hey Tony what's up?" She asks. "Oh nothing much. You?" I ask.

"I think I'm gonna ask Javier out." I just stared at her blankly. "Look I know it's not my position to tell you who you can or can't date." I said as Margot instantly rolled her eyes. "But...Be careful. His track record with girls is spotty."

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"I've known him since 7th grade. Pretty decent guy at first but...He's incredibly self-centered. Just be careful is all I'm saying." I say with a slight nod.

"Aw thank you Tony for looking out for me. But I'm a big girl remember? I can handle myself." I nod again as we get ready for her mom to drop us off at school. When we arrive, I spot a new girl I've never noticed her at school. She was quite beautiful looking. Tall, brunette hair, also has killer eyes like Margot, and eyebrows to die for.

"Hey who's that girl over there? The one with the red Led Zeppelin shirt." I asked Margot and pointed over to this girl. "Oh her name is Cara. I have her for Creative Writing 2nd period and she's part of the cheer team."

"Really? How come I've never seen her??" I asked.

"It's not hard to miss those eyesbrows. She is one of the most popular girls in school. And she's really nice and beautiful if I say so myself." Margot added.

"I agree with that last part. Think I got a shot?" I asked Margot.

"Hey it's not in my position to tell you who you can't date." Margot sarcastically replied. With that in mind, we approached Cara as Margot and Cara hugged. "Cara this is Tony. Tony this is Cara." She extended her small hand out for a handshake and I returned it.

"Hi." I say nervously. "So Tony what were you gonna ask her?" Margot teased and I look at her with an even blanker stare.

"Oh? Does he has something to ask me?" Cara playfully asked with her eyebrows crooked waiting for me to ask.

"Um...Yeah. Uh...I wanted to say you're very beautiful and was wondering if we can hangout sometime. Maybe lunch? Today? After 3rd period?" Jeez I'm cringing at this piss poor attempt of asking someone out on a date but surprisingly she said yes.

"Nice tongue you got there tiger. You're kinda cute when you're nervous. Lunch today then." Cara said as she hugged Margot and me.

"Nice meeting you Tony." She said in a low voice with a sexy British accent and a wink.

"Tony!" Margot whispered. "That was so cool!" As she pats me on the back, I'm still nearly frozen wondering just what happened.

Lunch time approached and we hung out at our spot: Mr. Laurence's classroom. For the next 5 minutes, we just had laughs and we got to know more about Cara. "My mum and dad share dual-citizenship here in America and all the way back home (England)."

"Say would you guys like to come to a little party next Friday? It's not anything too big but some of the football and basketball players will probably be there. I'm hosting by the way and my parents will be out of town for the until the following Monday." Cara added.

At first, I thought of passing but when she said she was hosting, I knew I wanted to go. "Hell yeah I'll go." I stated over-confidently much to Cara's amusement. "I mean I'm not a party guy but hey why not? Hey Margot who knows, Javier might be there." I smugly stated with a wink.

"Uh...sure. Yeah why not?!" Margot stated and Cara was very thrilled and wrote the address down to her house.

"Well...that went about as well as I expected." I joked to Margot as Cara was throwing her tray away. We carried on with most of the day and when the school day ended, Margot wasn't there for our usual final parting for the day but Cara was.

"Hi Cara." I said as I waved.

"Hey Tony. Where's Margot? I don't know. Maybe she has to stay after school or maybe she left early?"M I questioned.

"Do you walk or does someone pick you up?" Cara asked me. To which I responded "Both. I have to walk as my mom has a dentist appointment. You?"

"Walk. Mum and dad work different jobs and get off at different times." Cara answered. "Hey." I asked. "How about I walk you home? I mean we both live pretty close by so why not?" I offered awkwardly.

"Yeah that would be great." Cara replied in her accent and so we began walking.

"The question of the day was 'What do you wanna do after high school?' so I ask you this Tony: What do you wanna do after high school?"

"Well I wanna become a filmmaker. I realized traditional college isn't for me.. Yourself?"

Cara responded with "An actress. Or singer. Or radio host. Or voice actress. Or model"

"Someone's got high ambitions." I teased as we both chuckled.

After about 30 seconds of walking in silence, Cara dropped this bomb on me. "Tony do you wanna be my boyfriend?" I stopped dead in my tracks gobsmacked by her question. "What was that?" I asked.

"Would you like to date me? I'm not an easy girl but you have this charming innocence about you that I can help but be drawn to."

"YES." I blurt out. I didn't even give it time to process. Cara smiled, jumped onto me and planted a quick kiss on my lips, which garnered a smile from me.

The next few days were the most incredible that I was able to recall. I had a great girlfriend in Cara and a wonderful best friend in Margot. Not to mention school was going pretty fine for me (for the most part). Then the day of the party came.

"Margot I don't know I'm getting seconds thoughts now." I said as we start walking to Cara's house. "WHAT?? You wanted this! Besides, Cara is YOUR girlfriend remember??" Margot said back to me. She was absolutely right. Goddamn my hormones for getting the better of me. "Yeah you're right." I reply as I suck in a breath and continue walking. "What about you and Javier? Nervous?" Margot simply nodded.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." I reassured her and she smiled back me. We could hear the rock music playing on the inside. We knock on the door and we are greeted by Cara, who is wearing a tight silver dress and silver high heels. "Tony! Margot! You came!" Cara exclaims as she hugs Margot and hugs and kisses me. "Of course we came!" Margot exclaimed.

So for the next 20 minutes, I'm passing by some of the kids here but mostly keeping to Margot and Cara. The music was pretty great and so was the food but I don't know many people here personally, which is what I was fearing. I then notice Margot trying to make her move on Javier. "God look at her. Like a predator about to devour its prey." Cara quips which nearly makes me drop me drink. We were weirdos for spying on Margot but after 3 minutes, it seemed like they hit it off.

"Awww would you look at that? Gotta love Love." Cara says. "Gotta love Love?" I question. "Shut up you fucking know what I mean!" She replies and playfully shoves me. After about another minute or so, Cara whispers something I wasn't expecting. "Wanna come in my room?" She says almost matter-of-factly as if I didn't have a say in this and flashed a sexy look at me.

She beckoned me to her room as we both sit on the edge of her bed. The room was mostly pink and black. Half girly and half gothic. She then stares at me blankly for a few seconds and proceeds to kiss me full-on. My first proper kiss ever and it was wonderful. Her mouth tasted like cherry but that was probably from the Kool-Aid but in any case it tasted delightful. A place my hand on her knee and begin to rub it up and down very slowly, which enlisted a low moan from Cara as she continued kissing me.

"Mhhhmhmh" Was all either of us can let out in this moment. Was this really happening? Was I really about to have sex for the first time? My heart was pumping faster than it ever had before and then Cara said this: "You a virgin Tony?"

"Mhmhm" Was all I was able to let out. "It's okay, I'll help you. I have some experience." She whispered and gave a seductive smile as she began kissing at my neck. I desperately went after my shirt and Cara calmly helped me remove it. "First thing about sex: don't rush it. If you do, neither you nor your partner get any pleasure from it." Cara said and winked as I simply nodded as she continued sucking at my neck before eventually making her way down my body.

Her kisses were so soft and loving and I eventually started to get into the swing of it as I kissed her back on the mouth with intensity and power as I cupped her small face in my right hand. It was a struggle that was happening to our mouths with my fast and powerful kisses were trying to overtake he slow and gentle kisses and vice-versa. She eventually pulled away and started to make her way back down my stomach and eventually, got to my belt buckle.

"Oh jeeeez" I panted, preparing for the inevitable as she kissed my growing erection through the cloth of the jeans I was wearing. "Hmmmm I haven't it seen it but I can already tell you have a fairly impressive dick" Cara quips and giggles.

I helped her out as I unbutton my jeans as she pulled down the zipper and tugged at my jeans and boxers where my dick finally sprang free. "Woooooow" Cara whispers in amazement at the sight of my erect dick. It was a solid 7 ½ to 8 inches. A very nice length to have but it was really the girth that cuonts.

"Wow my boyfriend's got the biggest dick I've ever seen up close." She says and giggles as she slowly begins stroking my cock with her small hands, which enlists a loud groan from me.

"Be gentle please." I whispered and Cara simply nodded and kissed me one more time. After a few more strokes, she kisses the tip which sends shivers down my spine and begins to lick the base of my dick like the lollipop slowly but with intent. She clearly had experience.

"So...are you really experienced or just watched a shit load of porn?" I joke and moan at the same time. "Hmmm a bit of both." Cara giggles and continues licking me. I've watched a lot of porn in my time but this was the real deal.

Cara then moves down to my balls as she begins jerking my dick up and down. She looks up at me with those beautifully piercing eyes as she takes my left testicle in her mouth and licks and roll it around as she uses her free left hand to the right sack and she continued her same ordeal for about 3 minutes, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure.

Suddenly, we heard someone outside the party yell "CARA WHERE ARE YOU??!" "Go away please I'm busy!" She yells as she looks back up at me with a sexy grin and begins with continue working on my shaft.

"You ready babe?" Cara seductively asks. I already know what she's planning and I nod. She then opens her mouth and slowly takes me in her mouth, letting out a shout from me.

"OH SHIT!" I yell. I hoped nobody heard that but the music is cranked up enough to draw out most noise. "Mfffhhmm" Cara moaned on my dick as she was already halfway to deepthroating me. At least if that was her intention.

She places her right hand on my shaft and begins to jerk me off and take her left to my balls to give them attention as we both look up at each other with nothing but lust in both of eyes.

"Oh fuckfuck Cara keep...Don't stop." And Cara continues her oral onslaught on me as I cup her face again and brush her hair out of the way. Then, I immediately came in her mouth. Or at least I thought I did as it was just precum.

"Oh no Cara I'm sorry!" I say embarrassed which causes Cara to laugh. "Relax silly. It's just pre-jizz. Nothing to be ashamed of. Got to say, I quite the way you taste" Cara reassures me and continues her assault on my hard dick. For the next 2 minutes, I was in heaven and I never wanted this to end but I can feel self build up towards a climax.

"Shit Cara I'm close." I pant.

"I'll jerk you off. Just let me know." Cara says inbetween sucks. After about a minute more, I reached my peak and was ready to cum. "OOOOH FUCK CARA I'M GONNA..." Cara then took her mouth off me and began to pump it intensely as she straightened her head and opened her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Was all Cara let out as she stuck her rather long tongue out, ready for me to explode all over her.

"OH SHIT" And I came right there. 2 Long ropes came out of me and they all landed directly in Cara's mouth while the rest hit the floor or her hand. Cara moaned as all the jizz came out.

After about a few extra seconds of more pumping, Cara let go of my member and she swallowed my jizz, sending it all the way into her tummy.

"Jesus that awesome Cara!" I say breathless. Cara then wipes her hands of my jizz and responds with a kiss to the cheek and says "What are girlfriends for?" with a wink.

"Damn boy you're still hard?!" Cara notices my still hard erection, which I didn't even notice until she brought it up. "I mean...I'm still hard and I'm technically still a virgin. And I know you want it as much as I do." I boisterously claim.

"Oh is that right?" Cara asks as she approaches me. "That was a warm-up. How about Round 1?" Cara asks seductively.

But as we're about to kiss, we hear a loud shriek. "GET OFF ME!"

"It's Margot!" Cara says we I frantically put my clothes on and head out.

"HEY OPEN UP!!" Someone shouts and bangs on the door. Turns it was the door of Cara's older sister who recently moved out.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Margot shouts from the room as Cara frantically bangs on it. "JAVIER OPEN UP!!"

"Fuck off!" Javier shouts as we can clearly hear a struggle. I had no choice but to kick the door down. After 3 tries, I finally managed to burst in to see Javier mounting Margot who is clearly struggling. "GET OFF HER!" I shout as I pull him by his shirt and throw him down to the ground. "Margot get the fuck out of her Cara take her!!" Margot got up and ran to Cara as the crowd of people lined up across the hall started to bail.

Javier then wrestled me to the ground and began striking me. He was a much taller (6′6 to my 6′1), much stronger athlete. An elbow to the nose instantly caused me to bleed as Javier dragged me to the outside.

:JAVIER LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" Margot tried to struggle to help but she was being held back by a couple of people who were at the party. "LET ME GO THAT'S MY FRIEND." Margot screamed as Javier continued kicking me. "Someone shut that bitch up!" Javier shouted and pointed at Margot. It was at that moment that I got up to my feet and laid one in the jaw and began smashing his head tot he ground as I can hear the sirens of the police. Someone called the police. "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FRIEND THAT AWAY AGAIN YOU FUCKING COWARD" I shouted as he continued to struggle. I was pulled away right before the cops got here."

"Ok everyone back away right now." It was Officer Hernandez, a close friend of mine. "Tony? That you?" I nodded. "OK everyone go home nothing to see here. Tony what happened?" I briefly ignored him for a few seconds as I went over and hugged Margot, blood still running down my nose. She gripped me tightly with her petite frame. Cara then grabs some napkins for me to use on my nose.

"OK let me..." I was then cut off by Javier who was being detained by police. "I HATE YOU BASTARD!" He shouted at me while resisting arrest and tried shake himself out of the cops' grasps at they had to put handcuffs on him and put him in the back of the police car. "OK Officer H. I'll tell you." I said somewhat nasally as we entered Cara's house.

Me, Margot, & Cara told our stories in about 10 or so minutes. Cara did tell the other kids not to bring any kind of drugs or alcohol to the party and, you guessed it, the police found no substances of any kind but we were all trying to figure out what got into Javier. I knew his track record with girls was kinda spotty but even I thought he would attempt to do what he ended up doing.

"OK I think I'm done here. You 3 are good kids so I will leave you to it. Just try and get this place cleaned up k?" Officer Hernandez asked as we all said "Yes sir."

"Oh and Margot, if you need someone to talk to about this, my wife is a counselor at Douglas Craycroft High. She can help you out." Officer Hernandez reassured as Margot simply nodded as Officer Hernandez departed.

"Oof lemme get some ice for that babe." Cara said in reference to my nose. "Goddamn, he (Javier) has some bony elbows!" I exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm as me and Margot sat on the living room couch.

"Hey you alright?" I whispered to Margot as she simply hugged me tightly. "You were right. You were fucking right." Margot said with tears in here eyes and hurt in her voice. "Hey hey don't be like that." I reassured lifted her chin up with my fingers. "Even I didn't think he was capable of that. Was he drinking beer he snuck in or something?" I asked.

"No." Margot replied as Cara came back with ice in a bag. "Thanks babe." I said to Cara. "Like I told Officer Hernandez, me and Javier hit it off pretty quickly but I'm the one that initiated it. Fuckin' hell, I can already see the other kids spreading false rape rumors!" Margot says covering her face in shame. "He just got way too carried away and I told him to be gentle with me but it was like he was deaf and had no control over himself."

We then spent the rest about the next hour or so cleaning up Cara's house, mostly in silence. When the house was clean enough, we all just sat on the living room couch as Cara sat on me knee and put her arms around me. "Sorry about your sister's door." I told her in shame. "Aw it's fine. It's just the wooden frame and not the lock itself. I can probably duck tape that up." Cara replied with a smile.

"So...how far did you get?" Margot looks at us and we respond with puzzled expressions.

"What do you mean?" Cara asked.

"Well...YOU KNOW." Margot's enunciation right there made me understand what she was implying.

"OOOOH. Well, we got to Third Base and we were literally seconds away from the Home Run until...This happened.) I responded, pointing to my nose as we all have a laugh.

"Nice." Margot responded with a smile. Even with all that went down, Margot still had enough to muster up a positive attitude. How she does it is beyond me.

After about a few minutes to compose ourselves, I decide to walk Margot home and we all hugged and kissed each other goodbye and called it a night.

The next month was hectic. I was getting ready for my 18th birthday, Cara was starting to get noticed by local modelling agencies, and Margot, putting that night behind her, was starting to get roles in local TV ads. Luckily, we were all able to still hang out. Me & Cara were still in our Third Base phase and were not ready to take our relationship to that next level just yet. Not to mention, school was catching up to us as were drowning in homework and projects. Junior year was definitely the toughest year of high school. But what came of Javier? Turns out he was using NPP (Nandrolone-Phenylpropionate), which is a kind of injectable steroid. That explains that episode he had at Cara's party. He was suspended for 2 weeks and that was it.

Then, the kick in the gut hit me. I received a call from my mom at home, who was sobbing over the phone, that my grandmother had Pancreatic Cancer, just 4 days before my 18th birthday and 6 days before her 48th. My mind was going a mile a minute and didn't know how to respond. I knew nana was sick but I would've never imagined it was this bad.

"Mo...Mom what??" I asked tearfully. I very rarely ever cry but I was on the verge of tears. "Mom has Pancreatic Cancer. Doctor says she might only have 7 months to live." My mom says over the phone bawling her eyes out.

"Ma. Ma calm down." I tell her holding back tears as she hangs up the phone.  
Breathing at an abnormal rate and my hands standing to get numb, I immediately call Cara.

"Hello?" Cara answers.

"C...Ca...Cara." I struggle to let out words.

"Tony? That you? What's wrong?" Cara asked concerned.

"I need you here Cara. You and Margot if possible." I almost whisper.

"Margot is here with taking each others' modelling headshots. What's wrong?"

"Hey is everything OK?" I can hear Margot saying over the phone.

"Please come here guys. Please." I said as I hung up.

A few minutes later, I hear the door bell ringing and I open it to see Cara & Margot standing there as they both offer me a hug as I cry into their shoulders. I don't think I've cried like this since I smashed my eyebrow into the doorknob and taste my own blood for the first time.

"Tony what's wrong?" They both ask. As I sit them both down, I try to regain composure and calm down. "My nana...She has Pancreatic Cancer." I explained. "Doctors have given her at least 7 months to live at best." I told them as I buried my face in my hands.

They both immediately come to my side to comfort me as I'm trying to fight back tears. "Shhhshh it's okay. We're here for you." Margot says briefly kissing my hand as Cara rubs my back, she too fighting back tears.

"The entire timing of this is so fucked." I exclaimed. "Nearly done with the school year, my birthday is coming up in 4 days, and nana's birthday is 2 days after mine." I get up and go to kitchen and grab a random coffee cup. "SO FUCKED." I shouted in a fit of rage against the wall startling Margot & Cara.

"TONY CALM DOWN!" Cara shouts as I slide down the wall onto the floor. "What am I gonna do? My nana has custody of me and my siblings and, under law, my biological mom is our 'sister.' FUCK I do not wanna deal with CPS again!" I shout.

"I'm sorry girls. You can go back to doing with what you're doing."

"Nonsense Tony. We're here for you all the way." Margot says as she helps clean up my mess with the broom and dust pan that's next to the counter and Cara picks me up off the ground. "Always." Cara whispers as she pulls me in for a long kiss and a hug, which I return.

"You know, my fucking dad always said that men in the family had to be burly and stoic. They can only provide and be lack of any real emotion. No wonder he left." I said in a low tone.

"NO." They both shouted. "Boys can feel just as much as girl can." Cara said.

"It's nice to let out emotion." Margot said, placing the shards of broken glass into the trash bin.

"Thanks girls. I can always count on you." I reply as I crook a slight smile.

For the next 3 days, it was filled with stress, emotion, drama, and occasional happiness. But on the 4th day, my birthday had finally arrived. Hello 18. It was 6 in the morning and I was still a sleep. But seeing as I was always a bit of deep sleeper, I never noticed the door opening or the smell of breakfast. "Happy birthday baby!" My mom whispers as she kisses me on the forehead as I awaken.

"Hey mom." I slowly gravel in my morning voice. Then, I got a somewhat unexpected greeting.

"Boo. Happy birthday." Cara whispers as I turn around surprised, and she gives me a kiss and a hug. "Hey Cara." I say with a smile on my face. "She just got her 5 minutes ago and wanted to surprise you." My mom says which enlists a smile from my lips.

I eat my breakfast and offered Cara to share with me but she insisted not to. I take a shower for a bit and finish. I wrapped my towel around my waist as I forgot to put my clothes on the bathroom sink and change in there instead. I open the door to see Cara still waiting on my bed, striking a sexy look and walks towards me as she rubs her small hands across my chest and makes her way to my slowly growing erection barely being covered by my towel.

She pulls the towel away from my waist and has a hungry look on her face as she grabs my dick and slowly begins jerking my dick, which procures a moan from me.

"Oh shiiiit." I whisper and close my eyes as Cara continues her slow strokes to my pick.

"Mhhhhhhm feel good babe?" Cara asked as she upped her pace.

"Shit yeah mhhh." I lightly moan. It's been about a month since we've had this much of an intimate encounter so I was gonna enjoy it for what it was worth.

Cara then brought my cock to my stomach as she began to gently play with my balls for a few moments, which only seemed to push me further. Then I heard my phone ring and I answered it. It was Margot.

"HEY TONY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Margot shouts over the phone, causing Cara to giggle.

"Ha um...Thanks Ma...Margot." I let out trying not to moan.

"Gonna do anything today?" Margot asks.

"You...Oh jeez...You know I don't...Damnit...I don't know." I blurted out, "Hurry up!" I mouthed to Cara and she more than complied.

"Uh...Tony you alright? I haven't heard from Cara this morning. Is she coming today?" With that, I was just about ready to cum. Cara had pushed me over the edge.

"Cummin..." I try to resist shouted as I came all over Cara's hands, which caused Cara to groan.

"Wait what's going on?" Margot asks confused over the phone.

"Huh?" I was able to let out while breathing fast.

"Oh Jesus did you guys...OH GOD." Margot shouted as she hung up, which causes Cara to laugh.

"Hmmmmmmm happy birthday babe." Cara says in a sexy tone as she continues to pump my now deflating cock with her jizz covered hand.

"Oooh...Uh the toilet paper is..." I was cut off by Cara. "Oh I know. You should get dressed now birthday boy." She said with a wink.

"Right..." I whispered as I did just that as Cara began washing my jizz off her hands.

We get to school and we encounter Margot, who tried to cover her head in shame after that "Phone sex" episode.

"Happy birthday Tony." Margot whispered, trying not to look at us.

"Oh c'mon Margot least we weren't shagging properly. That would've been awful." Cara says then giggles, which causes Margot to giggle and look up at as as she hugs me.

We continue with our school day and after it's over, I call my mom to ask her if we can go out bowling for my birthday.

Hours later, we all get dressed and Margot and Cara head to my house so we do the birthday cake and ice cream before heading out to the bowling alley.

"It's your 18th birthday, surprised you didn't want to have a massive party." Cara joked. "Well, I'm just not a big party kinda guy. Never have and probably never will." I replied with a smile.

 

*Present day*

"Hey Tony." Margot greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey how'd it go?" I asked.

"Never done ADR work like that before and it's stressful because I'm mostly alone in a booth but it's kind fun! Yourself?" Margot quips.

'Well, I made breakfast, took out the trash, went for a walk, and jerked off just like I said. And under 2 hours!" I joked which caused Margot to groan and then laugh.

"Hey babe I've been doing a lot of thinking. Every since you told me to remember how we first met, I've been recounting a lot of key moments from my high school life, and when you mentioned you were gonna meet Cara, it really got me thinking even more." I told her.

"Really? Wow. Uh..." I cut her off as I hugged her, which she returned.

"Speaking of Cara." She said "She wants to meet up with you and catch up with you. She was really disappointed when you never came to any of the Suicide Squad premieres." She said, to which I lightly frowned.

"Did you tell her how busy I was during that time?" I asked to which Margot simply nodded. "I also have been remembering Junior year with Cara and even you. All the good times and and we all went through and how Cara was my 'first' for a lot of things. I've been wanting to talk to her again in person after she followed me on Twitter about 2 months back."

"Trust me, she really wants to see you." Margot smiled at me.

"Hey? How about you invite to this little birthday party we're throwing?" I asked.

*Back to the past*

About 3 hours or so at the Bowling Alley and we're nearly spent. It was a great way for me and my family to clear our minds and not think about our personal problems. As for what I got for my birthday, mostly just clothes and colognes. AND A CAR. 1998 Blue Mustang. Not ideal but hey who am I to complain?

Several minutes later, Margot's parents picked her up and she hugged and kissed me on the cheek as she was ready to leave. "Love you Tony happy birthday." She said. We all were ready to leave. All but Cara.

"Wait I forgot to tell my parents to pick me up!" Cara said.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off. Ma, I'm gonna drop her off at her parents alright?" I asked as my mom nodded.

"Thank you Tony." Cara said with a kiss, which I more than happily returned. We entered the parking lot and I asked her "Ready to go home?" She replied "Sure." As we entered my car. "OR we can get a room." Cara surprises me as she raises her eyebrow in a seductive manner, instantly raising my heart rate to a high degree.

"Um..." i let out as I start the car. "Where to?" I ask.

"Motel Horizon. It's just 3 minutes behind us." Cara whispers.

I nod and I calmly drive to the hotel. My heart was beating what felt like 100 something beats per minutes I felt like my heart was gonna burst out of my chest while Cara was just smiling. Eventually we reach, the motel and get a room for the night. Thank God there wasn't any school the following day.

We approach the room and immediately begin kissing. We devour each others' mouths, soliciting moans from one another. She starts to unbutton my dress shirt and kiss down my neck. We've both waited for this moment for the longest time and nothing was going to stop us. Well...

"Wait!" I pant breaking away from the kiss.

"What is it?!" Cara questions.

"Protection. We need protection!" I shout, worried.

"There's a drug store right across from here. GO!" Cara urges, which caused me to sprint to the store. Never in my life have I ever ran as fast as I did in that moment. Eventually, I reached the store and found the right box of condoms. Maybe it was the growing facial hair but I'm glad the clerk didn't ask any questions about my age. I ran straight back to the motel and returned to my awaiting lover who was more than ready for me.

"Wow..." I said out of breath and admiring the scene in front of me. Cara had taken it upon herself to completely get naked and wait for me under the sheets as she beckoned me to join her, which I complied. We resumed our kissing, hers were soft and quick while means were powerful and slow. I attempted to get a peak of her naked frame underneath the sheets but she stopped me.

"Not yet." She whispered in between kisses, much to my dismay. I remove my shirt and my belt, which Cara notices the bulge growing underneath all the fabric.

Cara then pushes me on the bed and stands up to show her fully nude frame. A tall, petite, gorgeous body with a cute behind. Also, the aroma in the room was something else. My cologne+her perfume+her wet vagina. I was legitimately surprised as we haven't even gone down to business yet and she was already this wet! That alone caused me to groan in a low tone as Cara just smiled.

She resumed kissing me as I put my arm around her waist and slowly stroke the small of her back up and down. My hand then briefly brushes by her ample ass and without thinking, I gave it a light tap to Cara's surprise as she lets out a surprised little yell.

"Oh sorry." I apologized. She then goes back to kiss me. "Don't be. I'm all yours tonight.' She whispers in a seductive voice as she gets ready to mount me. Her whips her head back in the sexiest manner I've ever seen as she begins grinding against me as my hands began traveling from her long legs to her breasts. I never wanted this night to end.

She resumes kissing and licking my bare chest until she reaches down to my pants. She teases me by kissing and groping the cloth-covered erection that might actually burst through the cloth at this rate!

She eventually unzips my pants and pulls them down along with my boxers to free my hardening erection but unlike the last time or even this morning, she goes straight in as she wraps her luscious lips around the tip of my cock, which causes me to shudder.

"Fuck Cara bless your mouth." I let out as she looks at me with the sexiest look imaginable. It's all in the eyebrows I think.

"Hmmmmmm" She begins to hum against my member, which further causes me to groan.

"That's cheating." I whispered as she began to bring both her hands against my member and stroke it slowly but firmly.

After about a minute full of pumping my member and looking at me never breaking eye contact, she proceeded to smack my dick on her tongue and her cheeks like a porn star.

"Fuck you're a dirty little girl Cara." I moaned as Cara simply giggled.

"Can't fucking wait for you to cum so I can taste your love juice. Can you do that for me baby?" Cara asks innocently with the neediest kook on her face. My only response is to slowly nod and close my eyes.

"Good." Cara says as she my cock one last suck before laying on the bed. "Ummm...Now what?" I asked confused. Even knowing that were gonna reach this level, I still wasn't fully prepared. "Hmm whatever you want babe. It's your special day." Cara whispered as she made circular motions around her clit. It's growing more wet by the minute and was calling towards me.

Instead of diving right in, I decided to tease, planting light kisses on either thigh, causing Cara to moan lightly. I did this for about a minute or so before eventually planting my tongue on her hot, moist center.

"OOOOH SHIT." Cara moaned. She tasted like a honey. It was quite divine. I first did "lollipop" licks, just licking her center up and down for a couple of seconds. "OHMY..." Cara gasped in pleasure. Even with my lack of experience, performing, I watched a lot of porn in my time and I knew that I couldn't rush this. I had to make this last a good long while and not get into any kind of rush.

Cara continuously moaned my name for the next 5 minutes, really taking my time with her. I noticed how she was moving and I wasn't sure if she was really comfortable in the current position she was in so I placed a pillow under her butt as I continued my assault.

"Thank you for that Tonyyyyy." She moaned. "Mhmhmhff." Was my only response ( I was trying to say thank you.) The way her hips were now swaying and her breathing pattern indicated to me that 1.) She was ready to hit her peak, 2.) She was really enjoying, 3.) I was doing something right. Which only urged me to press on.

"Holy fuck Tony I'M CLOSE!" She yelled and I could tell as she wrapped her legs around my head and began to lightly squeeze my head against her legs while she opens her entrance even more for me. I would've been bothered by this a few minutes ago but I was too lost in her to even care. That urged me to increase my pressure and my speed, which admittedly was causing my jaw to hurt a little. The combination of my tongue action+my light rubbing of her legs finally pushed her over.

"OHOHOHHHHH" Cara moaned as she came with a slight shriek. I drank her juices like my depended on it and as her orgasm subsided, I gave her a few licks before she unwrapped her legs from around my head as I kissed her. The mix of her coconut chap-stick+pussy juices overwhelmed me and I'm sure it did her as well.

"You were awesome Tony." Cara panted as I then turned her around and put her head on the pillows and brought her ass towards me. Overcome with lust, I began licking her asshole, which caused Cara to groan and almost shriek in surprise.

"Holy shit Tony!!! You're a dirty boy full of surprises!" Cara moaned and that made me continue to lick her holiest of holes for an extra minute. Not gonna lie, I quite enjoyed licking her ass up and down. I wasn't expecting anal sex tonight but hey why not try something close?

After about a minute or so, I stop and give her a playful smack on her ass, which caused her to giggle. "One more time please." Cara said and I gave her another light smack. "Has a boy ever done that to you before?" I asked. "Nope. Never." Cara whispered. I then grabbed the box of condoms and Cara taught me how to use it. In fact, she was the one who put it on my dick.

Cara then straddled me and I braced for contact as her hot, wet hole was literally inches above my member. "You ready?" She asked me and I replied with "Do it. Please."

Cara then slowly lowered herself on to me, which caused us her to moan and me to wince. The feeling was so different but I eventually got used to it. Cara then slowly started to grind herself on me back and forth. Her messy brown hair was in all over her face and I eventually brushed them to the side so we can look at each other.

"Fuck Tony you feel amazing." She moaned as she reached down to play with her clit with her left hand and grab her breasts with her right as she leaned down to kiss me for a brief moment. The only sounds coming from me were light pants.

After about 3 minutes of steady rocking, Cara then to start making her pace go faster, caused each other to moan. Cara held on to my legs as she rock back and forth on my dick, the sweat building up on her (me too but to a lesser degree).

"My God Tony you're amazing!" Cara shouted as she gyrated her hips for a few seconds more until stopping and whipping her hair back and moaning, which caused me to bring my hands to her breasts and neck, which I felt for a few moments. i then had an idea.

I gently lifted her ass up and made her bounce back down my dick, which further prolonged the pleasure for both of us. Cara got the memo and began bouncing on my cock, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh+moaning filling the motel room.

"Keep going Cara fuck." I moaned and Cara more than obliged. "Shit Tony you're...So fucking big!" Cara moaned as I held on to her hips further bringing her down to my cock. Again getting a read on her body language (mostly breathing) I knew she was ready for orgasm #2) so I began to lightly pinch and rub her clit as she continued riding me.

"GODDAMN TONY RIGHT THERE. RIGHT THERE. " She shouted as I continued to do as she said. Eventually, she came for the 2nd time.

I then threw back down on the bed and put both of her long legs on my shoulders for the Anvil position, all without pulling out from her. "Fuck Tony don't stop baby! Keep going!!" Cara panted as now the sweat was starting build up on me and I complied. 4 Minutes in this position and I stopped as I went into standard missionary position and Cara wrapped her legs around my waist, further letting me into her and continuing my pace.

"Holy fuck Cara you're super tight. You feel so fucking good!" I moaned as I continued. The pleasure was starting to get the better of me and I can feel myself reaching the highest of highs and so did Cara. "In my mouth remember?" She panted as I nodded. 3 More minutes of this and I had it. I was ready to burst. How I managed to last thing long was beyond me.

"Get down babe." I ordered Cara as I removed the condom from my shaft as Cara placed her lips around my member. "Fuck keep going." I urged her and she complied. We never broke eye contact as we were lost in each other and the needy look in her eyes is what pushed over.

"Oh shit here I cum!! FUCK." I shouted and I did. With my dick still inside Cara's mouth, I exploded inside of her with a grunt. My dick was visibly pumping long ropes of cum and not to my surprise, Cara managed to drink up every single last drop even as my dick was deflating. With one last suck, she quite literally POPPED off my dick and showed some of the cum that was still  
on her tongue to me before swallowing it.

After two minutes of just heavy breathing from us both, I broke the silence the silence. "THAT'S what sex is like? Why did I wait so long?!" I joked as we both laughed and cuddled up next to each other. 'Shit." Cara thought. "Our folks. What will they say?" I reassured her that we'll I will take the rap for our "night out." Cara smiled."

"So..." Cara says looking at my somewhat growing erection. "How about Round 2 babe?" And we did that. The 2nd time was a lot more gentle and sensual. After a couple of more orgasms, we eventually succumb to a blissful slumber.

 

*Present day*

"Damn Cara was such a great girlfriend. What wrong?" I rhetorically asked in my mind knowing the answer.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *When we last left off, Cara and Tony had finally validated their love for each other on, of all days, Tony's birthday. As Junior year came to a close, the lives of Tony, Margot, and Cara began to change. Meanwhile, a mini reunion was in the works as Tony's 27th birthday was fast approaching and several things were going through his head: meeting his first love again while planning on proposing to his current love. What will happen? Read to find out.*

*Present day*

"Hey babe." Margot whispers as she lays on top of me, resting her little head on my chest.

"Hello there." I say in a low tone as I smile and kiss her forehead.

After a long, hard day of doing pretty much nothing but reminiscing while Margot was off doing her thing, we decided to pack it in and fell asleep earlier than we normally would. Such an exciting couple we are I know.

"Um I just remembered there's a mini-shoot today." I told her as I got up off the bed. My job as a TV cinematographer was not as hectic as I was expecting when I entered the industry but it was still fairly daunting. "We're filming the last scene of Westworld." Being a crew member on one of the most anticipated and mysterious TV shows in recent memory was difficult as I had to mum about details but I was able to keep secrets to myself.

"Come on babe you still haven't told me a thing about this show!!" Margot whined. "I'm sworn to secrecy." I said as I closed the door and began to take a shower. Few minutes later, I got dressed and Margot sat behind me, rubbing my chest as her own way of "good luck." "Thanks babe." I thanked as she rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her cheek.

During the 2 hour shooting session, my mind was focused the entire but there was one thing that somehow….Triggered another series of memories. Of all things, the word "Senior" got me to think about my last year of high school.

 

*8 Years ago*

"OOOOH SHIT YES!" Cara moaned as I ate her our. It was her 18th birthday and I figured I'd returned the favor for pleasing me on my 18th birthday the only way I knew how: by taking out to a dinner and movie of course!

"Mhmmmh" I moaned against her hot center. From the moment I met Margot and started dating Cara, I grew far more confident not only in myself but around other people, especially girls. Well, sort of. Anyways, ever since I lost my virginity, I became more confident in my sexual prowess and I showcased those talents to Cara at that moment.

"Hmmmm keep going babe!" Cara moaned as her breaths were starting to rapidly increase as my oral assault on her moist mound continued so I decided to increase the pressure but still keep a steady pace. "Ooooooohhhmmmm" Cara moaned in pleasure, close to reaching an orgasm.

"I'M RIGHT THERE OHOHOH!" Cara gasped as she was mere seconds away from reaching her orgasm as I continued at the pace I was going at. Then, Cara came with a loud screech as her juices landed on part of my face as I drank up most of it while others landed on my chin. I then stood up and planted my lips against hers, making sure she tasted her juices.

"Mmmmhm." We both moaned through the kiss. I removed my dress shirt as I began stroking my semi-erect dick to full attention, which Cara then helped me out with as she recovered from her orgasm. She slowly began to jerk my rod gently and began to moan. "Mhmhmm yeeeeah." She moaned in a low voice. She then slapped my dick! Like actually slapped it.

"OW!" I yelped surprised. "What was that for?!"

"Oh nothin.'" Cara teased. "Just wanted to see how It reacted to a slap." She giggled as I roll my eyes. After a few more pumps, she removes her hand away as I slowly drag my fully erect member across the slit of her vagina, teasing her.

"UGH I FUCKIN' HATE WHEN YOU TEASE ME LIKE THAT." Cara gasped, slightly annoyed. Ever since my birthday when me and Cara first had sex and the subsequent morning when we had to tell our parents, our parents understood and urged us to use protection and Cara to get on the pill, which we obliged.

"I dunno. Your pussy seems to say otherwise." I playfully quipped, causing her to moan loader.

After a few seconds of teasing, I slid my member into her hot, tight opening and I instantly groaned. Even with the amount of times we've had, she still had an incredibly tight, vise-like grip around me.

"Ohhhh." Cara groaned as I slowly began to rock back and forth inside of her with slow strokes, gaining low moans from both me and Cara. After a few moments, I began to slowly pick up the face. In doing so, Cara looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers and brought me down for another quick kiss.

"Mhhhm." I moaned as I started to pick up the pace more but as I was about to, Cara flipped me on my back and began to take control as she rode me.

"OH FUUUUUCK." I groaned as Cara began to ride me at a steady pace. My hands instantly reached for her breasts and her neck as I grabbed and massaged each, which let a throaty moan escape from Cara's mouth as the sound of skin-on-skin along with the creaking of the bed filled the room.

"Fuck keep going Cara!: I moaned and she did just that. She mixed it up with a succession of fast rocks and then slowed down to ride me slow and steady, the latter was driving me to an eventual orgasm. As I pinched and played with her nipples, Cara then brought her hand to my throat to lightly squeeze it. It was unexpected but I honestly didn't mind it as I've done it to her maybe twice in our encounters and I always make sure not to hurt her badly and she did the same.

"Oh shiiiit!" Cara moans still holding my neck as she rides me. After a few seconds, I slowly let go of her hands and bring my own to her thighs, rubbing them gently. "Sooo tight hmmmm." I said in a low voice as she began to quicken her pace as she turned her both hands and placed them on my thighs.

"SHITSHITTHERE!!" Cara managed to somehow get out as she now rode me with furious intent, gyrating her hips in the sexiest motion, her long legs giving her a slight advantage.

"FUCK CARA I'M CLOSE." I belted out as she continued her movements.

"In my pussy! In my fucking pussy NOW." Cara shouted, which was enough to push me over. Even with her on the pill, I never came inside of her as I "played it safe." "GONNA CUM! FUCKING CUM WITH ME TONY!"

"OH SHIIIIT." I yelled and came with a grunt. Rope after rope of cum (quite literally) shot up into Cara's sweet pussy, milking me dry for all it was worth.

"Yesyesyesyes!!" Cara gasped as both of our orgasms began to subside as she fell on top of me as I held her in my arms, my dick never exiting her as we lay breathless as we succumb to a deep, blissful sleep.

Senior year hit and life was going….Well alright for the most part. I started doing gigs for local business directing and editing them, mostly fast food commercials. It wasn't the most exciting thing ever, but hey it was a very nice start. Margot started to do more local plays and eventually found her way into local commercials. She was turning into a promising young actress. As for Cara? Well, that's a tough one.

Her headshots had piqued the interests of some pretty well known modelling agencies from the around the world but she sided with one called "Storm Model Management", which is based in her native England. Sadly, this meant she had to miss school but luckily for her, she more than the required credits to graduate so she was planning on graduating earlier than all of us anyways. Still, it didn't stop the 3 of us from still communicating daily.

One day around lunch time, me and Margot did a lot of reflection about these past few years.

"Does it feel like we both just met each other for the first time just yesterday?" Margot asked.

"Hm. You know, it feels a little longer. Just a little. Otherwise, I do think high school has flown by VERY fast. I have you and Cara to thank for that." I said as Margot blushed.

"Awwww thanks Tony. You've really been a really great friend." Margot replied with that huge smile of hers.

"Guarantee you that you and Cara will make it in Hollywood. Hell, you're both a lot closer than me!" I exclaimed.

"Aw c'mon. You're directing."

"Yeah commercials."

"It's called 'paying your dues' Tony!" Margot replied. "You don't just get everything handed to you willy nilly."

"Yeah you're right I guess." I said with a chuckle.

"So how's your nana doing if that's not a rude question?" She asked.

"Oh. Well, it's been 8 months. She was given 7. That lady is really a fighter" I said rather bluntly.

"Oh wow." Margot says surprised, trying not to sound too excited as she knows what the disease is all about.

"Yeah. But….She looks miserable." I said in a low tone. "Her body is becoming more frail, her hair is starting to thin, and she's barely speaking. She just looks like she's ready to go." I said as Margot was just silent. "Do you know what it's like to see someone literally die in front of you every minute of every day? It fucking hurts so much but, in a way, it's helped me prepare for the inevitable."

"I'm….sorry I asked." Margot said in shame.

"No no please don't." I said lifting her head up by the chin. "It's nice to talk to someone about this when the occasion rises. Cara and I would discuss this but…." I turn and look around. "She is not here." In truth, she was doing shoots with a local talent agency.

A week or so later, we went to Cara's house and brought with her some pretty huge news.

"Hey Tony, Margot!" Cara said as me and Margot arrived to her house. We returned it with a big hug as we sat on her couch and Cara proceeded to plant a big kiss on me as she sat my lap. She then told us the big news.

"Guys I just landed a spot on the cover of Teen Vogue!" Cara said in pure delight as we congratulated her.

"Wow Cara that is awesome!" Margot said as she hugged Cara.

"Congratulations babe!' I said as I hugged her as well.

"I start the shoot in January. I'm heading back after graduation." I was confused with what Cara said but little did I know it would spell the end of our relationship.

We started chatting up about our possible plans for the next hour or so before Margot went home. Then, I decided to discuss Cara's career move with her and the future of relationship. I've heard things like this before it's the classic story. Lovers/Friends are inseparable until something happens to one of and they break apart forever.

"So….you're leaving in January." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Cara said almost in disappointment, which surprised me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well. I'm excited and nervous but more importantly I'm thinking about you. About us." She said as she held both her hands on my face.

"Really? Because that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." I say almost relived.

"Oh? Well then let's talk Tony."

"I'm super happy for you but I'm a little bummed that you're leaving so soon. I thought you'd be here for graduation."

"But I'm graduating in December." Cara replied.

"No I mean in May. With me and Margot and everyone else. I know you have more credits than a lot of the other kids but still…." I told her,

"Tony look…..This is tough. I know that. I'm still getting used to the constant traveling. To be honest, I don't think I can. But I comes with the territory. I never thought any agencies would look at me, let alone sign me to a cover shoot. I HOPE I can be back in May to see everyone." Cara explained.

"Are you kidding me? Look at you." I examined her briefly. "What agency wouldn't want you?" I told her which seemed to brighten her mood.

"Just do you Cara and follow your dreams. You've made it this far." I said as I kissed her forehead as I left her house and went home.

For the next month or so, we carried on as usual. We were approaching the winter break and with each passing day, I was growing more scared for the inevitable day that Cara leaves. "Would she leave forever?" "Would she become successful like I hope she will?" "Will she forget about me, Margot, and everyone else?" These were the things running in my mind.

Two days before the winter break, Cara personally gave me an update on the status of her future and needless to say, it came at the worst time possible.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Uhhhh…Tony. Can I talk to you? In person? It's urgent."

"I'm not sure Cara. They're putting nana in Hospice care. She should be arriving in a while so I have to help out with the necessary arrangements. But…you know what? Sure. Come on over."

"Oh thank you. See you in a bit. Love you." Cara spoke.

"Love you too."

Soon, Cara arrived to my house and….Well it happened.

"Hi Cara. You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Um….There's no easy way to say this." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" I said.

"Tony I love you." She said in a raspy voice as I already knew what was coming.

"You're gonna leave and never come back aren't you?" I said rather bluntly as she simply nodded

"I would be happy if you hadn't came to me at this time of ALL TIMES." I said.

"What?? I called you and said I could come over. That it was OK!" Cara said to me, becoming annoyed. "What I wanted to tell you is….I have been signed to a year-long deal with Storm. I probably won't be returning to the United States any time soon."

"I knew it. Fucking knew it." I said as I sprung up off the couch in anger.

"What?? This is MY career, Tony. I thought you'd be happy for me!" She nearly shouted at me.

"Fuck I am! It's just……What about us? This is it right?" I questioned.

"I don't want it to be Tony. This is really hurting me." Cara replied tears in her eyes as I hugged her.

"Shh it's ok." I whispered as I comforted her.

"Would….Would a long distance relationship work? With us?" Cara asked.

"I honestly don't know. You're gonna be so busy and always moving. We'll have hardly any time for proper conversations save for a few messages."

Before me or Cara could answer, my mom came back with my nana from the hospital and we prepared the bed.

"Cara can you help ma with nana on the bed please?" I asked and she did.

As we got the bed and everything set up, all I could do was just stare. I did not want to see my nana like this but I couldn't help but look anyways. Cara then came over to me to hold my arm as we departed the room and went to my room instead. We just held each other in silence for several minutes on my bed, reminiscing about all the times we've had together.

"It's….It's just that you're not gonna be here when I need you the most." I told her in reference to my nana.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she kissed my cheek.

"You know what Cara?" I told her as I looked at her. "Focus on YOU. I don't want to be the one that stops you from reaching your goals."

"But we'll no longer be together." Cara said.

"I've thought about 10 different ways to try and make this long distance thing work. None of them would really benefit us." I whispered.

"No matter what happens to us in a year or even 5 years, I'll still love you. Always." I reassured her as I gave her a big kiss on the lips which she returned.

Well, the day eventually came. School was out for the winter break and me and Margot went to go see Cara's family, who had already started packing.

"Tony you've treated me with nothing but respect all this time and my daughter (Cara) like she was a queen. I'm gonna miss you kiddo." He said as he hugged me. "And Margot, God, you were such a joy to have around the house. I'll miss you too." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you babe!" Margot said she hugged Cara, holding back tears.

Cara eventually came to me. "Can you all give us a moment please?" She asked and they did.

"So…um I'm never good with goodbyes, let alone goodbye gifts so I brought this." Cara pulled out a large red bag that looked like it was custom made. It had "Made Just for You Because You're Priceless" with the barcode on it. Not gonna lie, I thought it was super corny and really cute.

I grabbed it and saw what was inside of it. There were 2 portraits that were pretty large. One was the first group photo me, Cara, and Margot ever took at school. The 2nd was a picture a simple monochrome picture of me and Cara just sitting next to each other by a tree on my 18th birthday. It was Margot who took that pic. We were smiling and holding hands. It's something I remember vividly. The other gifts included I could not help but smile.

I was left speechless but I knew she knew I didn't have to say a word as my expressions told the story more than my words ever could. We then pulled each other for one last big kiss. Like every single time before, my kisses were slow and powerful while hers were quick and soft. For what felt like eternity, we held the kiss until I pulled away. I didn't want to but at this point in time, I knew I probably would never meet see her again.

"You're gonna do great these with your modeling career. Or acting career. Or music. Man you are an ambitious girl aren't ya?" I joked as we both laughed and hugged.

"Goodbye Tony. Please. Give your nana my condolences " Cara whispered as she practically squeezed me.

"I'll see you soon Cara." I replied. Hey I never said goodbyes.

And then her and her family left to the airport leaving me and Margot all by ourselves outside her house. I knew I was probably never gonna see her (in person) again.

 

*Present day*

After the shoot, there was an after-party. It was nice chatting with everyone but I decided to leave early and maybe get some lunch elsewhere (most of the buffet comprised of sushi, which wasn't my thing). I decided to head to a small diner and order a simple hamburger with an order of fries and a Pepsi. The diner was called "Jeff's Diner", about 4 minutes from the house. For reading material, I always bring a comic book to kill the time (this time I was reading Batman Rebirth) in-between shoots so I decided to read it while eating considering I was the only sitting at the table. Or so I thought.

"Is this seat taken?" I hear a voice say to me.

"Oh no not…." I cut myself off as I looked up and saw who it was. It was Cara!

"Tony?!" Cara squeaked as she reached out to hug me.

"Oh my God Cara!" I too reached out to hug her. This was kind of surreal. We didn't say anything as we held the hug for a few seconds more before pulling away. She looked more lovely than ever since the last time I met her.

"Wow so how's it doing? What are doing in a little diner like this?" I asked, still gobsmacked I'd meet her again in a diner of all places.

"Trying not to direct attention towards me."

"Well, even in your…Casual look, it's impossible to miss a girl like you." I jokingly replied.

"God Tony, your compliments are even more lame." Cara teased.

"Doesn't mean they don't usually work." I winked.

"Soooooo you need to tell me what's up with you! How have you been?" Cara asked. Before I could answer, the waitress asked Cara what she wanted to which she replied "Chicken noodle soup with coffee."

"Coffee? With chicken noddle soup?" I questioned.

"Shut up Mr. Picky. With your plain burger and soda." Cara joked as we both laughed.

"Anyways, my birthday is coming up in a few days."

"Of course I never forgot. And Margot reminded and yes, I will come celebrate with you guys. Just like old times." Cara said.

"Great to hear! Also, I just got off work."

"I heard that you're a cinematographer for a TV show! Which show is it?"

"It's called Westworld for Warner Bros. and HBO." I replied.

"Oh yeah. I saw posters for that at the WB offices when I went for some Suicide Squad material."

"Loved the flick by the way. You know me, lifelong comics fan." I said pointing to my Batman comic.

"Hmm you've never changed Tony." Cara said as the waitress brought her soup and coffee.

"Likewise." I told her.

"So you and Margot. That is awesome." Cara said.

"Yeah she's the best. She's at home by the way." I told her.

"Really? I saw her around her town.'" Cara said to my puzzlement.

"What?"

"She was going to catering places and even texted me saying if she knew of any 'decent' nightclubs."

"DAMN IT. She's throwing me a birthday bash. I told her I don't do big parties." I said annoyed.

"Oh c'mon cut her some slack. She's doing it all for you. She really does love you Tony. Try not to take that for granted." Cara said.

"I love her too. GOD I love her. But I just don't want a big party. Me, her, my family, her family, and a few of our closest friends including you."

"I get that but just let her throw you a big party. Remember, IT'S ALL FOR YOU." Her enunciation right there really made me rethink my stance on this whole party thing for once.

"Did Margot tell you about how she got me to remember the first time me and her ever met beat-for-beat? Ever since then, I've been recollecting all the most pivotal moments from high school and beyond. For a bit, I've been thinking about us." I said pointing to me and Cara. "How close we were as boyfriend and girlfriend." Cara eyes lit up and smiled. "I never forgot about you. BUT I'm a one-woman guy now." I joked, almost killing the mood which made Cara roll her eyes.

"I'm so glad we could stay friends Tony." Cara said.

"We never stopped. Even when you followed me on Twitter a few months back and we had that almost 3 hour long DM conversation" I replied to which she simply smiled.

After 10 or so more minutes of catching, we decided to leave as I paid for the lunch.

"Where you heading?" I asked her.

"To my apartment. I live about 20 minutes from here." She replied.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"I walked."

"Oh. Want a lift? Sun is out and it's pretty warm today." Cara's answer to that was just to simply get in my car. We chatted all the way through as I dropped her off and we departed.

"So….See you in a few days?" I asked her, making reference to my upcoming birthday.

"Of course." Cara simply said with a smile.

I went home, expecting to be annoyed that Margot had defied my order NOT to throw a big party for me but I wasn't. I waited for her to get home, pretending to be angry with her. As she finally arrived home, I sat on the couch, having my arms folded with a stern look on my face.

"Hey babe!" Margot expressed happily.

"Hi." I said sternly.

"How was the shoot?" Margot asked.

"Oh it was just great. Got some really great shots. So I ran into Cara at Jeff's Diner when I went out for lunch. First time in about 8 or so years." I told her as she started to put her many bags of (presumably) new clothes down.

"Ooooh really?" She asked. "How did it go?"

"Just awesome. She's just as awesome as ever."

"That's great honey! So glad she's coming to the party."

"About that." I said. "So she said you made some "errands" today." She stopped dead in her tracks. "You weren't going to expensive catering places and scouting nightclubs, mere days before my birthday right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um….." Was all she let out.

"What did I tell you about throwing me a big party?" I asked sternly.

"Oh please babe I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I just wanted to make you happy and do something nice for you." She said, almost panicking as I simply walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"I know." I whispered. "You do so much for me and I almost take that for granted. If you wanna throw a party for me, you can do so." I said as I cupped her left cheek in my hand, which made her eyes light up with glee as she hugged me.

"BUUUUUT…..You did go against my wishes little girl. And I think you need a proper punishment." I said deviously as I scooped her up in my arms as I carried her to our room. These were going to be an exciting next few days.

 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *When we last left off, Tony began to remember why and how him and Cara Delevingne had ended their relationship as she returned to her native England to begin her modeling career. Tony was happy for her (no doubt) future success but devastated because he felt he lost "The One." Meanwhile, Tony was getting ready for his 27th birthday and had urged his current girlfriend Margot Robbie NOT to throw him a big birthday party but she defied him. But his reunion with Cara and talk with her made him have a change of heart. Now, we'll look back at some moments of Tony's life post-high school.*

*Present day*

"Ohhhh shitttttttt." Margot moaned as I ate her out. Her hips started to slowly gyrate as I added pressure to her wet mound. I was going at my usual pace; Not too methodical that we both get bored but not too fast that neither of us benefit from it.

"Mhhhhmmmlikethat?" I said against her lips as I continued to please her. Some punishment amirite?!

"Mhmhmh keep going baby!" Margot as I slowly began to pick up the pace of my licks while also adding a bit more pressure. Reading her body language, I knew she was ready to reach her climax soon.

"Holy shit Tony you're the best!!" Margot moaned, which urged me to further my pace. I was now licking at a frenetic pace, dragging my tongue all over her wet area as her moans continued to grow louder and louder and her pants more frantic.

"SHITSHITSHIT TONY RIGHT THERE I'M" Margot shouted as she came with a load moan as her juices slowly started to leak out. I began to lick and drink up as much as I can as I noticed she left a stain on the sheets. As she shot back up, she started to reach for my belt but I blocked her.

"HUH?!" Margot gasped, confused.

"No." I sternly said.

"C'mon you can't just leave me hanging like this!" Margot protested.

"1.) You went against my wishes and this is your punishment. Not gonna get 'the rest.'" I told her, pointing to my crotch.

"2.) You got the sheets messy and I'm not the one who is gonna clean them." I said in a teasing manner, causing her eyes to widen and get angry.

"GOD YOU CAN BE SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD!" She shouted and then laughed as she threw a pillow at me.

As I head out into the bathroom to get myself cleaned up, I spotted an old photograph of me with my nana when I was 5 years old. It immediately got me thinking about the day she died and remembering her birthday is 2 days after mine.

 

*8 Years Ago*

It's been about 2 months since Cara left and things were…..Different. Me and Margot carried on with our lives just fine but Cara really added something that was missing. Still, me and Margot continued on with school and with life. During that time, my nana was worse. She wasn't even talking anymore. She just had one, blank expression every time I would try to communicate with her. Normally, I would've had tears in my eyes but I didn't. I knew we were getting closer to the inevitable

Then, it happened. I was going to give her dose of meds as she held my hand. Her eyes told the story of her longer being there as she was trying to let out something. I tried to listen in but her voice was too low for me to comprehend. Then, with one last gasp of air, she passed. I rushed out of the room and called my mom, frantically as I didn't know what quite to do in that situation.

Sounds of cries and tears filled the house for the next 10 or so minutes until the paramedics came for the body. I couldn't cry because I knew she was gonna pass any day now and I prepped myself up.

I then spotted Margot outside. I completely forgot to call her but the look on her face said it all.

"Nana. She's….She's gone." I whispered as she simply hugged me. I can see the tears slowly roaming down her face as I wiped them away.

"You're not crying?" She said.

"I knew that this day was gonna come." I replied. "I watched her die every single day. Best to prep yourself for it."

So we then tried to carry on. My mom was trying to get legal guardianship of me and my siblings and own the house while I was focused on school.

Then the day of the Wake came, something I was not looking forward to. I got dressed in my usual all black regalia: Black dress shirt, black slacks, and black boots. Margot was coming along with us and she was wearing a navy blue dress with black youth pump footwear.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I know she meant everything to you." Margot whispered as I grabbed held her hand.

"Thank you Margot. It means so much that you came out here today." I replied.

"Remember the way your nana used to say we should start dating when I first met her?" Margot said as we both giggled.

"She always had a very….Specific style of humor." I replied with a smile. Even though she was gone, she still was finding ways to make me laugh.

"Or when she taught you how to bake a cake and you ended getting all the flower somehow got all over your face." I teased which caused us to both laugh.

"HEY! I was a little too excited admittedly but in my defense, she didn't tell me how much flower to use." She responded, again causing us to laugh.

So throughout the rest of the day, there were plenty of tears shed and laughs shared. We then left to our house were there was food prepared. We all grubbed on the food and chatted. Well, everyone except me and Margot, as we kept to ourselves.

"What do you plan on doing after high school?" Margot asked me.

"How many times have we had this conversation?" I replied sarcastically.

"5. But we are closer to the end of high school than we ever have been. Have your goals changed?" She asked.

"Not at all. You?"

"Nope."

"What about college?" I asked. "I've pretty much realized it's not for me but what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna go. I'm looking at a few at the moment."

"Such as?"

"There's 2 in New York, one in Colorado, and another back home in Australia."

"Oh. So you're gonna leave me too. OK." I said rather bluntly.

"Oh for fuck….Don't be like that Tony!" Margot said annoyed.

"Well how am I supposed to react? My 2 best friends are leaving me while I'm still probably going to be stuck here!"

"Well fuck….You know what? I'm sure you'll find your way into the Art Institute." Margot replied calmly.

"I know you can." She said grabbing a hold of my face.

"So this is the part when we kiss right." I joked causing us both to laugh.

So Margot was planning on going to college. It hurt me at first but hey that's life. I can't stop her from fulfilling her dreams. Let's try and make the most out of it.

 

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *When we last left off, Tony remembered the day his nana died and how it didn't really scar him as had been prepping for the inevitable for months. Meanwhile, Margot told him that she was going away to college and initially, Tony felt sad but he came to terms with it. But that's only part of this chapter. The bulk of this chapter is the big day has finally arrived: Tony's birthday! Will he actually propose to Margot? Read to find out.*

*Present day*"

Ahhhhhh." I yawned as I woke up. My 27th birthday had finally arrived. I noticed Margot was peacefully still asleep as I turned to her and kissed her cheek. As I was brushing my teeth, I feel two arms wrap around my chest. It was Margot as she stood there and kissed my shoulder.

"Happy birthday baby!" Margot gleefully exclaimed as I finished brushing my teeth.

"Hmm thank you." I said as I kissed her cheek. Today was the day I planned to propose to the woman who is staring right next to me. Oh and my birthday too.

"What time does the party start?" I asked.

"Oh everything is almost set. The party should start around 6."

"Who's coming? My mom texted me and said she landed in town yesterday evening. My siblings are coming too."

"It's not gonna be a BIG party as the nightclubs I looked at were already booked but it's pretty good. I'm inviting my friends as they either like to just party or want to meet you because I've gushed about you for so long."

"Hm. OK then." I said.

"Oh and mummy and daddy are coming too. In fact, I think they should be in before the afternoon so I'll pick them up from the airport."

"Alrighty and I'll meet my folks later on today. Sounds like a plan." I said as we kissed. The kiss went from playful to blissful within seconds. Margot started to reach for my pajamas with her hands, rubbing her hands around my cloth-covered groin area as I began to rub her body.

After about a minute of teasing, I beckoned Margot to the shower as we both undressed, her pussy starting to become wet as my dick was semi-erect. As we entered the shower, Margot began to pour soap on her hands and rub it all over our bodies. She rubbed all around my shoulders and neck to my legs and then to my dick as she began rubbing her chest and her arms.

"Hmmmm like that?" She whispered as I nodded.

Margot then got on her knees and applied more soap to my now hardening dick, rubbing it and tugging at it. The only sounds that can be heard in the bathroom are the sounds of her hand stroking my soap-covered dick.

After about 2 minutes or so of her non-stop teasing, she got up off her knees and planted her lips to mine as I turned on the showers, the soap dissolving off our bodies as we stand right in the center of the running shower, never breaking the kiss. After a minute of kissing and embracing each other, Margot looks at me with a dangerously sexy look as she slowly drops back down to her knees, as she grabs a hold of my dick and launches her mouth onto me, getting a moan out of me.

"Ooooooohhhmmmmm." I moaned as she continued her assault. With the soap+water acting as lubricant, she really didn't have any trouble going down on me with furious intent. Then again, I think she would've done so anyways, lubricant or not considering how skilled she is.

"SHIT!" I yelled but the sounds of the running shower kind of drowned it out.

"Mhmhhhhhmmmmyeah." Margot moaned, intertwining from slow sucks and fast strokes to fast sucks and slow strokes. A blowjob in the shower, especially in the morning, a quite a feeling! Me and Margot had tried shower sex before but even with a big shower with plenty of room, it still wasn't satisfying enough. Margot was very nimble while I wasn't. And then there's the constant slipping in and out and…Yeah I find shower sex overrated but head in the shower is always great!

"Is my birthday boy enjoying this?" Margot said with a slight giggle.

"Hell yeah." Was all I can let out as she continued to suck me, this time using no hands, going all the way down on me until she started to gag on me.

It's very rare that she full on deepthroats and whenever she does do it, it still manages to send shivers down my spine.

"Yeah fucking dirty girl." I moaned as I grabbed a hold of her now soaking wet hair and held it in a pigtail as I began to slowly move myself in her mouth. Even more rare than her deepthroating me is me throatfucking her. It happened once when we were drunk and we never did it again….Till now.

"Mhmmmmmffff." Margot gagged on my dick as I continued my slow pace. I had no intention on throatfucking her so this was as good as it was going to get. It could've been the water or her building up tears but I noticed Margot's eyes begin to tear up so I then pulled myself out of her mouth, which made Margot gasp and cough slightly.

"You OK there?" I asked with a hint of concern, not wanting to hurt her.

"Mhm I'm fine babe." Margot said with a smile. "I know you would never hurt me." She reassured as she went back to stroking me.

"God seriously bless your hands Margot." I moaned as I closed my eyes and threw my head back in pleasure.

"Hmmmm I can feel your dick throbbing. You're ready to pop." Margot slyly said as she continued to jerk me off.

"KEEP GOING." I let out. Margot then placed one hand on my balls, rubbing them and slightly pinching them as her other continued to stroke me.

"Oh shit I'm close." I moaned, which only seemed to exhort her even more.

"Cum for me baby." Margot moaned.

"OOOOH SHIT." I moaned as I came with a low grunt. Two ropes of jizz landed on Margot's face while, at the last second, Margot took some of the other drops of cum into her mouth as she continued to stroke my now non-erect dick.

"Mhmhmhmm happy birthday baby." She said with a playful tone and a wink as she washed her face down on the still running shower as I departed the shower. As I departed the shower, I just knew this was gonna be a fun birthday.

 

*8 Years ago*

Over the last month or so, me and Margot tried to go the extra mile in our friendship and no, I don't mean dating. As we were both prepping for the end of Senior year, we began doing A LOT more together. We went on trips up in the mountains, carnivals, sleepovers even and why not? There was a decent chance we weren't going to see each other so why not make the most of it.

*WHOOOOOO* Margot screamed in joy as were riding The Zipper at the local carnival. Goddamn, I hated this ride.

"I HATE YOU FOR TALKING ME INTO THIS MARGOT!" I shouted at her but was drowned out by the other peoples' screams on this particular ride. After about another 4 minutes or so, the ride mercifully ends, much to Margot's dismay.

"Awww I didn't want that to end!" Margot pouted, causing me to look at her with a blank stare.

"Really?" I asked her. "Why did you not have fun?"

"Does it LOOK like I had fun on that?" I asked annoyed.

"Admit it, you had fun!" Margot teased.

"Yeah overall but I told you I didn't want to go on THAT RIDE. I've hated that ride since I was 6 years old"

"Please Tony don't be like that! Besides, I thought life was about conquering your fears?" Margot asked innocently."

Yeah that maybe so but THAT thing still haunts me! I mean do you hear the way that thing creaks? Sounds like a screw is gonna get loose any second!" I protested as Margot just looked and smiled at me.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"Pussy." Margot joked.

"I'm sorry what? I know hearing degrades overtime but I don't think I caught that. I'm what?" I asked.

"Pussy. Pussy pussy pussy!" Margot shouted as she skipped and pranced around me.

"I will knock your ass out, I don't care that you're a girl." I teased with a chuckle.

"PUSSAY!" Margot right in my face.

"OK that's it!" I said as I lifted her off the ground, which caused her to squeal and giggle.

"Put me down!!" She laughed as she playfully smacked my shoulder with her little hands as I began carrying her.

"Not until you say I'm not a pussy."

"OKOKOK you're not a pussy! Let me down please." And I did just that as we both laughed.

"I think 2 hours at the carnival is more than enough, I say we call it an evening." I announced.

"Yeah. NO WAIT!" Margot said.

"UGH NOW WHAT?" I groaned with a slumped shoulder.

"I want a teddy bear." Margot said, referring to the game right by the entrance.

"You already have a bunch of teddy bears at home though." I said.

"Big teddy." Was all she said.

"C'mon Margot…"

"Big teddy." She said with a pout."Can we just go home?" I told her.

"BIG TEDDY." She said with a more annoyed voice and I had no choice but to conform.

"OK." I regretfully said, much to Margot's delight. After a few tries, I eventually won her a giant white teddy bear, which seemed to make her extremely happy which, in turn, made me a little happy.

"NOW we can go." Margot said. I dropped her off at home, the night sky starting to show. Her radiant blonde hair complimented the night sky in a strange way.

"Want to stay over for some dinner?" Margot asked.

"My mom made some lasagna."

"No sorry I can't but….Hey you know what? Do you think you can maybe wrap some up for me to take home?" I asked.

"Sure, but can you hold onto Snowball?" Referring to her new giant teddy bear.

"SNOWBALL?" I whispered, cringing at that name.

"Here's some extra." Margot said as she came out with a wrapped up plate.

"Thank you Margot and tell your mom I said thank you too."

"No thank you for taking me out tonight Tony. You really are a great friend." Margot smiled as did I as we traded the bear and the plate.

"And you're still a pussy!" Margot said as she sprinted to the door, giant teddy bear in hand. I gasped and was about to chase but it wasn't worth it.

She always was able to get one over me.

 

*Present day*

I started to get dressed as I took a glance over to Snowball and began to smile. As Margot got out of the bathroom and started putting her clothes on, I turned to ask her about Snowball.

"Hey babe remember when I first won Snowball for you?"

"YES. I remember annoying you at the carnival, begging you to win it for me after calling you a 'Pussy.'"

"Thought you'd remember." I said with a smile.

"Hey I'm seeing Matt so he can do my hair for the party tonight." Margot said, referring to her hair stylist Matt Rez.

"Should I invite him over too?"

"I see no harm in it." I replied.

"OK I'm gonna head out a little early out to the airport and pick up my folks and then meet up with Matt. See before 6 babe." She said as she kissed me, but I playfully pulled her in.

"Ooh..OK. I really……Gotta go." She said in-between kisses as I let her go.

"Happy birthday babe." She said quietly as she winked and headed out. I waited until she was right out the door and went to my drawer on my side of the bed and pulled out the ring box and took a peak at the ring I was getting ready to propose to Margot with TONIGHT.

"No thinking now, you're going all in kid." I heard a voice in my head saying.

I then received a text message from Cara. Weird, I don't remember giving her my number. I then look at the text.

*Don't worry, Margot gave me your number. So….Happy birthday.

"Thank you. But I should be worried cuz Margot gave out my # without consent.""Oh Tony, u always were so super serious."

"Only when it counts.

"Suuuuuuure. "

"So what time are coming to the party Cara?"

I waited 3 minutes for her response.

*Around 6:30. I have to pick a decent dress and do my hair.*

*Gr8! Hey, I'm gonna run off and meet my family in a bit. See you tonight!*

*Ciao!*

I then reunited with my family members as I picked them up and drove them back to the house. On the way, my mom said something that kinda made me think.

"Tony remember when you and Margot were kids and you were inseparable?" My mom said.

"Ye…Yeah. Yeah I do."

 

*8 Years ago*

The last day of school. The last day of Senior year. The last day of high school. I have been waiting for this day for a long time but also kind of dreading it. Excited because it's the last day of public school for me but dreading it because this was gonna be the last time I may ever get to see Margot again.

We met up my house and had breakfast together. My heart was kind of hurting but I tried to stay positive. Margot was full of positivity as she always was but even I had to know she was hurting. Just a little.

"Damn Tony." Margot said. "We made it. We actually made it!" She then hugged me.

"It's crazy isn't?" I asked her as I hugged her back.

"It was like it just yesterday when I had just moved to America and I was the shy lil Aussie girl with glasses and pigtails. Then I met you and well…."

"Oh yeah. And then Cara came into the picture and…..Those were some awesome times." I said with a smile.

"I really wish Cara was here to celebrate with us." Margot said in a bittersweet tone.

"Yeah. I still miss her." I replied.

We carried on with the rest of the day. We had year-book signings, group pictures, and a bunch of other boring festivities. Quite frankly, some of these kids I was dying to get away from. The school day ended and received our gowns to walk on-stage with tonight.

"Well that was boring." I sarcastically quipped, referring to the school day.

"Really? I thought it was fun!" Margot replied.

"Of course you did. You have so much more clout that me."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're really popular. Need I say more?"

"UGH!" Was all she let out.

"Say you want ice cream? We'll go stop and get some right now." I asked her.

"Sorry, I gotta go get ready. My mum is doing my hair and my brother is helping my dad pack up."

"Pack up? Oh. So you're really gonna leave." I said, disappointed.

"Just little things. We won't be leaving until next week. I promise." She said as she cupped my cheek.

"Yeah I guess that makes me feel a little better." I said bitterly, causing Margot to slightly frown.

"You know what? Lemme ask mum if we can go out for ice cream after the ceremony is over." She said with made me smile a little.

So the ceremony came and went and we all went out for ice cream. Upon reflection in that time, I was really happy for Margot. Sure, I was sad she was leaving but she was no doubt going to do great things in her life. It made me no longer feel a hint of resentment for Cara leaving. Yes, my teenage angst did get the better of me at one point or another.

The next week followed when Margot would have to leave. I wasn't dreading it like I thought I would but I was still a little sad. I had planned on visiting her at her house but no she visited me instead.

"Margot. Hi." I said, seeing her at my doorstep as I hugged her.

"Hi." Margot replied.

So we hung out most of the morning, just reflecting on these past few years or so and sharing a bunch of laughs. Then, the mood seemed to change when Margot began to talk about leaving.

"I'm gonna miss this. All of this." Margot said somewhat bitterly.

"Yeah. But you know what? At least it happened." I said. Normally, she's the ray of optimism countering my cynicism but not this time.

"Why do you sound so chipper?" Margot pondered.

"I've had time to reflect this past week or so and accept it. I'm a little sad yeah but….I'm happy for you and I'm happy for Cara. You two will do great things." I reassured her, which caused her to smile.

"You really are the best friend I've ever had Tony." Margot whispered as she hugged me, which I retuned.

We followed Margot and her family to the airport as we all said our final goodbyes.

 

"Like I said, you're gonna do great things Margot. I know it." I reassured her.

"Thank you for everything Tony. Seriously." Margot said with a slight tear in her, which I wiped away.

As we hugged one last time, Margot surprised me by giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Well, it was more a peck but who cares? I smiled as I saw her and her family depart on her plane.

*Present day*

"You know we kinda were inseparable." I replied to my mom as we arrived back to the house.

For the next 3 or so hours, we chatted up as we all got ready for the party. I decided to wear a navy blue dress shirt with my "trademark" black pants and shoes. Hey, I don't look good with any other color combination.

So around 5:30 pm, we departed to the "night club." Well, it was more of a fairly big former jazz club. Fine with me as I'm not a club guy nor are is my family and I don't even think Margot's parents are either.

"Hello. And you're here for the party?" The owner asked me. He was averaged sized and very short, maybe Margot's height.

"I'm the man of the hour." I replied.

"OH! Welcome!" The short man greeted me. " "You're earlier than expected. Much earlier."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a flaw of mine." I sarcastically replied.

"We're expecting the cake to arrive in a few minutes."

"Really? What kind of cake?" I asked.

"It's a cookies and cream cake with whipped cream."

Margot knew me so well. Of course she would.

"My favorite." I smiled.

After about 30 or so minutes of waiting for the guests to arrive, mostly comprising of Margot's friends, the party started. The music was all curated by me and Margot, composing of classic rock, hip-hop, and synthpop. I also was able to catch up with Margot's parents.

To be honest, even though some of the people were very kind and the music was great, I wasn't enjoying myself too. I was waiting for Margot and Cara. Then, no longer as I was able to finish my thought, they both showed up together.

 

"WHERE'S THE BIRTHDAY BOY?!" I overheard Cara shout, her and Margot looking great as usual. I snuck up behind them both, and tapped them on the shoulders and surprised them.

"Hey!" I shouted as they greeted me with hugs and kisses.

"TONY!" Cara squealed in excitement. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday baby!" Margot added as she kissed me.

"How have you been enjoying the party?" Margot asked still hugging me.

"To be honest, it's been kinda boring." I added. "But you and Cara are here now so now it's lively." That made Margot smile as Cara just went straight to dancing.

"Tony dance with us!" Cara said, which I initially refused as Margot joined in.

"You know I'm not a dancer. Besides, I'm not hammered enough to do so anyways." I replied.

"PUSSY!" Margot playfully shouted at me.

"You're still playing that up??" I told her.

"Come on, just dance with us Tony. We'll lead you." Cara said.

After a few seconds more of refusing, I caved in and had them lead the way. The "dancing" was them mostly grinding up next to me as I slowly started moving to the music. It was awkward looking from my view, but Cara Delevingne and Margot Robbie dancing right next to me? Can't pass that up and thankfully, the room was somewhat dimly lit.

3 or so hours passed and we eventually had the cake, which was absolutely delicious. As everybody was singing me "Happy birthday", as soon as I had just finished blowing out the candles, Margot pushed me into the cake! Luckily, it didn't tip over and only managed to my chin area, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Happy birthday babe!" Margot smiled and giggled while I initially looked mad. She eventually licked off some of the cream off my chin and kissed me, which caused me to chuckle a bit and return the kiss.

The party started to die down after another 30 minutes or so as people began to leave. The only people that were left were my family, Margot's family, and Cara. Good, the people I trust the most with how to handle what I was about to do.

"Thank you for throwing this party, Margot. This has been wonderful." I looked at Margot as she waved and blew a kiss to me.

"There's.....No easy way for me to put this so I'm just gonna get straight to the point." I said. "Margot, can come over here please babe?" She looked confused at first but eventually came over. I looked her straight in the eyes as I planted both my feet together and held both her hands.

"Margot, we've known each other since we were teens but it feels so much more longer than that. When we first became friends, I felt so lucky and cherished our friendship, even when we met Cara over there." I said nudging my head in Cara's direction.

"When we started dated a few months back, that's when I felt like I had won the lottery. You are seriously the coolest girl on the planet." I told her.

"Tony what is...." She said before I calmly interrupted her.

"Shh just let me finish please." I whispered. "I'm not sure just how strongly you feel for me but I sincerely fucking love you Margot."

Her eyes start to light up as I finally dropped down to one knee and pulled my hands from hers, which caused my mom to audibly shriek. I reached over to my right pockets in my pants and pulled out the ring box.

"Margot Elise Robbie." I stated as I opened the box up to show off the 4K White Gold Engagement Ring I bought her, which made her tear up. "Will you marry me?" I asked calmly.

Without hesitation, she answered "YES!" with tears in her eyes as she jumped onto me, wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, and her lips to mine as everyone who still in attendance all cheered.

"I fucking love you Tony!" Margot said in-between kisses. My heart was racing at this whole ordeal but now I felt calm as she accepted and everyone was happy. Her mom and my were crying and even my sisters were crying too.

I looked over to Cara as she was just delighted. She then came over to hug me and Margot and eventually everybody else did. Me and Margot sat at one of the tables, all by ourselves just admiring the ring and our love for one another when Cara came to stop by.

"Congratulations, you nerds!!" Cara said, slightly tipsy.

"Thanks but are you sure you're gonna be in any condition to drive tonight?" I asked her.

"I'm not that drunk first of all." Cara replied. "Second of all, I called for a cab to come for me in about 20 or so minutes."

"God, this is so gorgeous baby." Margot said to me, still admiring the ring.

"Anything for you." I replied as I kissed her.

"Sooooo....When are you two gonna start having babies? Always wanted to be a grandmother." Cara said somewhat in jest which me and Margot look at each other in bewilderment. We never even thought about kids. I mean don't get me wrong, when we were teens, we always talked about being parents but certainly not with each other.

You say you've got to go home  
'cause he's sitting on his own again this evening.  
I know you're gonna let him bore your pants off again.  
Oh God, it's half past eight,  
You'll be late.

"I'll let you two ponder that." Cara replied as she continued to dance to the music. 10 Minutes or so later, our families called it a night and headed out, leaving only me, Margot and Cara. Like it always has been. The last song to play was Pulp's "Do You Remember The First Time." That took us both off-guard as we continued to slow dance on near the stage.

"You looked shocked there for a second." Cara said as Margot just simply closed her eyes and slow danced with me, her head resting on my chest.

"Yeah, this is our song. This played when me and Margot began dating." I replied as the song continued.

Do you remember the first time?  
I can't remember a worse time.  
But you know that we've changed so much since then,

"Well, it's been quite a night you two." Cara stated, getting ready to leave.

"Goodbye love." Margot said to her as they hugged and kissed goodbye.

"Congratulations babe!" Cara replied.

"Thank you for coming out tonight, Cara. Really means a lot." I said to her as she hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday, you silly man. You got yourself a really special girl. I know you'll take good care of her." She said as she cupped my face with her hands and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go home." I whispered to her as we departed the building and we left home. As soon as we arrived home and got out of the car, Margot immediately jumped on me and planted her lips on mine, which I returned. As she was devour my lips, I had to keep an eye out for whatever was in front of me making sure not to fall or bump into something.

Given how much Margot was trying to eat my mouth, it was a miracle we reached the bedroom in one piece. I thew her down onto the bed and began to properly return the favor to my future wife to be.

I kissed her on the lips with such powerful ferocity that I nearly swallowed her whole!

"Hmmmm I love you." Margot whispered as I simply responded by kissing down her neck, and slowly began making my way down her body, making her moan.

Her cute Monse (?) trench dress was delicate and I didn't want to ruin it so she helped me slowly remove it. After some work, we managed to help get it off, which only left her in bra & panties as she turned her body around and flashed an incredibly sexy look at me.

 

 

"Wow...." Was all I can say. Yes, we have had sex numerous times before and have seen each other naked but I just proposed to this girl. It really hasn't dawned on me how lucky I am.

She then stood up and began to kiss me as she undid my shirt. She tossed my shirt to the ground as she went for the belt of my pants and quickly unbuckled it to reveal my boxers as she slid them off, freeing my semi-erect dick.

"Hmmmmm." Margot moaned as my fiancée used her small hands to stroke my dick, bringing it to full attention.

"Shiiiiiit." I moaned as she quickly picked up the pace of her strokes, changing from her left hand to her right to both. After 2 minutes of fast strokes, my dick was now fully erect and Margot just looked at me with hungry eyes. I then noticed the wet stain that appeared at the center of her panties, indicating she was ready for me.

Just to be sure, I hooked both hands on either side of her panties as she lifted her legs up slightly to help me remove them but I didn't go to her right away. Instead, I laid back down on the bed, giving her a subtle hint for some 69 action. Taking the hint, Margot removed her bra and turned her body around so that her pussy wass hovering over me and her face was facing my dick.

Margot finally brought her pussy to my face and we both brought our tongues to each others' respective private areas.

"Mhmmmm." Margot moaned as I slowly began licking her labia, just as she did with my dick. Licking my dick like a lollipop, she dragged her tongue up and down, side to side around my erect member, causing me to moan against her pussy.

"Mhhhhhmyeah." I moaned against her pussy as her juices slowly started to leak more and more, causing her to moan too as she finally placed her mouth against the tip of my dick. Margot began sucking my dick with soft sucks and strokes, moaning against my dick as I continued poking her hole with my tongue.

I then smacked her ass firmly as I sped up my licks, causing Margot to shiver.

"Mhfffmyeahbaby!" Margot moaned as she began to suck my dick much harder. Her body language was saying she was close to reaching her climax.

I added slightly more pressure as I slowed down my licks, which only seemed to send her over even more.

"FUCKBABYYEAHIMCLOSE." Margot shouted as I continued my licks. Like, she prolonged her strokes, firmly gripping my dick trying to push me over too. With a minute or so of more licks, Margot was ready so to muffle her screams, she placed her mouth back on my dick.

"MMMMMHHHFFFFFFMMHHH!!!" Margot screamed against me dick as she came, her juices flowing into my mouth as I sucked and licked at her.

Margot then laid back down on the bed with her ass sticking in the air, which gave me an idea. I moved over to the side of the bed to get into position to give her a quick rimjob. I placed my tongue inside the holiest of holes, causing Margot to briefly yell, clearly not expecting it but she didn't seem to mind.

"Ohhhh hmmmm you dirty boy." Margot moaned. I intertwined from long, methodical strokes with my tongue to quick licks, giving her a proper tongue pongue in her "fart box."

Eventually, my jaw was starting to ache so I stopped and turned Margot around and lined my dick next to her hot, wet area, teasing her first, which annoyed her.

"Stop teasing me please...." Margot whispered and I nodded as I slowly entered myself into her.

"Hhhhmmmyeah." I moaned as I slowly rocked back and forth. Margot began to moan, which only urged me to pick up my pace.

"Fuck me baby please." Margot whispered, as the sweat slowly began to build up on both of our bodies. I then maneuvered as we switched into the spoon position. a favorite of hers. We then faced each other, not breaking our eye contact. To prolong that, I used my right hand to grip the back of her small head as I used my left to pull her chin next to mine as we were face to face as we entered into a passionate kissing session, my dick rocking inside of her.

"Mhhhmmmm." We both moaned through the kisses, the bed now starting to rock with us.

"Yeahyeahyeah baby keep going." Margot whispered next to me, which only seemed to make go faster. I now started to pound into Margot's sweet, tight pussy as more sweat started to build on us.

Eventually, I slowed down but as I did so, Margot flipped me on my back and began to intensely ride me cowgirl.

"MMH YEAH LIKE THAT BABY?!" Margot moaned as I nodded, placing her hands on my chest, using it for leverage. Margot would very rarely ride me with vigorous intent as she would like to build up a solid pace but she was so into this session that she just disregarded that.

"YES I LOVE THIS COCK. YOUR COCK IS MINE AND ONLY MINE BABY!" Margot shouted as the sound of flesh smacking flesh hit the room. Not gonna lie, hearing my fiancée say that boosted my ego by quite a bit. I was in Heaven right now.

"You like my dick babe?" I asked her, which she moaned. I took that as a yes. Margot began to slow down her hips as she whipped her hair back in ecstasy as she brought my right hand to her neck and her chest she brought my middle finger into her mouth and began sucking at it briefly.

"Mhmh dirty girl." I whispered. I withdrew my finger from her mouth as I brought my right hand to her right nipple and briefly played with it, which led Margot to resume her hip movements. After a few seconds more, I began to lift her ass and helped her bounce on my dick, her cute bottom smacking against my testicles.

"OH GOD YESYES! TONY!" Margot shouted. Between the sweat on her body and her "puffing", I knew she was gonna reach her second climax so I drew my left hand to her clit and began rubbing it, further pushing her over.

"OH SHIT TONY I'M CLOOOOOSE!" Margot panted as she further continued to pounce on my dick as I started to feel my testicles starting to churn, my climax nearing too.

"TONY I'M GONNA....." Margot screamed as she came for the second time, her pussy gripping my cock in a vice grip as I let out a low groan. After Margot's juices covered my dick and her orgasm subsided, she brought herself off me and brought her mouth to my dick, began sucking furiously, working to milk me for all I was worth.

"Hmmmm yeah suck me baby." I moaned, which she responsed with my sucks and strokes. Her left hand massaged my balls as her right stroked my dick.

"Mhmffffmh." Margot moaned against my dick as she shot an incredibly sexy look at me, which only seemed to push me further.

"OH FUCK MARGOT I'M ALMOST THERE." I whispered, making Margot continue to suck me harder than before.

"MARGOT I'M CUMMING!" I moaned as I came in Margot's little mouth with a grunt, unloading rope after rope, spurt after spurt as she drank after single drop, never breaking our eye contact.

After a few extra seconds of sucks and strokes, my dick started to deflate. Margot then stuck her jizzed covered tongue out at me and swallowed what was left and giggled at me.

"Happy birthday baby. How was it?" she asked innocently.

"Best birthday ever!" I gasped, still recovering from that orgasm. Margot replied with a big kiss on me cheek. As we cuddled next to each other, we discussed our plans for tomorrow

"Sooooo......What's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Mum is probably gonna want to start planning the wedding." She replied.

"Wedding planning. UGH." I groaned., dreading all the planning.

"You're a man! Very rarely have I seen or heard men partake in any of the wedding planning." She replied with a cute little pout.

"Hm. I guess you're right." I said with a smile.

"BUT.....I do hope you help in some of the planning." She said with that stunning smile of hers. I would've objected to it on most occassions but not this time.

"Sure why not?" Margot was surprised.

"Really?" She had some elation in her voice.

"You deserve a wedding fit for a queen. I am hoping to deliver on that promise." I replied as I kissed her forehead which caused her to giggle.

"It's coming out of your wallet though." Margot joked as I starting nibbling at her neck causing us both to laughed as we embraced and began sharing kisses before succumbing to a deep, blissful sleep. Indeed, this was the BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

 

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *When we last left off, Tony had celebrated his 27th birthday and finally proposed to the love of his life, Margot Robbie. After a night of birthday & engagement sex, both lose themselves to sleep but Tony began to dream. He started to dream about his life post-high school and without Margot Robbie and Cara Delevingne and their eventual reunion. Well, this chapter is were the story reaches the point long anticipated: Tony and Margot finally become a couple*

*7 Years ago*

After weeks of thinking, I decided to give the Art Institutes a shot. I realized traditional colleges are not for me so why not try my hand a place that is dedicated to my ambitions? During that time, I had one girlfriend for a very brief time. Her name was *redacted* and she ended up cheating on me after just 2 weeks of dating. Yup. It was kind of boring no longer being able to hang out with Margot and Cara, but I had moved on. The dating scene wasn't for me so I tried the Friends with Benefits thing, which was great at first but I didn't get anything out of it. The sex was good but I felt empty. Something was missing.

 

*Present day*

I briefly awoke from my slumber very slightly to see Margot still in my arms, sleeping peacefully with very cute little snores coming from her. I just smiled as I returned to sleep.

 

*5 Years ago*

These past two years have gone by incredibly fast. I was gaining more experience in the directing field, winning 2 local Short Film Awards. One was for a short I did alone called "Vilification", which was about a young 20 year old man who does nothing but troll the internet 24/7 until he gets his comeuppance. The other was titled "Denouement" about two writers (me and a friend of mine) trying to figure out the ending of a third act of a play. Yes, it's as interesting as it sounds. I'm personally not proud of it but I think it won because it was in black & white.

I also got a ton of local gigs, directing commercials for big business and it all paid off when I got the other offer to work as a cinematographer for eight episodes of the ABC/Warner Bros. TV revival of "V." It was unlike anything I had been a part of but it was short lived as the show was cancelled after two seasons. Oh well, it was still a very rewarding experience. After that, I decided to move from home permanently.

Another ABC show airing around the same time was a show called "Pan Am." Why is that relevant? Well, one night, I was just sitting home flipping through the channels and I turned on ABC and noticed a cute blonde number wearing a stewardess outfit. I didn't think much of it so I just flipped the channels until who's face it was that I caught a glimpse of.

"No. No way." I thought to myself. "Couldn't be."

Sure enough, I turn the channel back to ABC and spot Margot! My Margot, my best friend. She was looking great in her little stewardess outfit. I didn't know what the show was about nor did I care, I was just happy Margot actually made it and became an actress. On primetime TV as well!

The next day, I went into the local Safe-Way to pick up some food for dinner. I then noticed something that caught my eye. I noticed a swimsuit/modeling magazine that I, quite frankly, never heard of but it's the cover that got me. It was Cara Delevingne! My first love. Again, I smiled and picked up the magazine and skimmed through the magazine to look the pictures of her and not surprisingly, she looked incredible. Am I disgusting for having spanked it to these pictures? I mean, I DID date her for a while.

 

*1 Year ago*

**Why the sudden time jump? No, I'm not trying to rush through, nothing of major interest happened in 4 years aside from what happened to me. Yes, I did get more successful gigs and reached my goal of becoming a successful cinematographer in Hollywood but I don't wanna bore you with those details.**

I was in the process of wrapping up principal photography for my directorial debut in Toronto, Canada. It was a noir horror period film titled "Paradigm.' It's based off an old story outline of mine I've had since high school and I remember wanting Margot to do it with me and be the female lead but, at this present moment, she was filming SUICIDE SQUAD. My best friend playing my favorite female character from the DC Universe is a dream come true for me personally and to think she was filming 20 minutes away from me. Also, Cara Delevingne was in it! My two best friends are in a massive DC superhero film. Life cannot be this coincidental but here we are.

After we had our little after party, I decided to head out to a bar by myself for a drink and some food. I only drink during celebratory setting and that moment was one of them. Sure, I looked like a loner eating and drinking by myself but who cares? I then noticed a group of people arriving from the entrance and a crowd trying to swarm them. I took a peak and spotted, Margot and her Skwad co-stars Adam Beach, Karen Fukuhara, and Jai Courtney! My guess is they wrapped up filming as Jai was still wearing his Captain Boomerang beanie.

I then noticed them coming over to my area, which caused my heart to race, mainly due to Margot. I'm sure Margot has completely forgotten about so I had no reason to be worried so I then calmed myself down. The "Skwad" passed by my table without incident. Or so I thought.

"TONY?!" I heard Margot shout. I slowly looked up and smiled and saw Margot's gorgeous beaming face as she began to shake a little and reach out for a hug.

"OH MY GOD MARGOT!" I shouted, trying not to sound too surprised as I reached up as I stood up and gave her a big hug, which she returned.

"Oi Margot!" I can hear Jai Courtney shout as Margot continued to practically squeeze me.

"Just a minute!" Margot replied back, never breaking the hug. After another minute, I tried to let go but she wouldn't let go.

"Uh....Margot?" I said with a laugh.

"Hmmmm? UH YEAH. Sorry." Margot said as she let go of me.

"My God, look at you Tony. You look great."

"Eh, I guess. But you? Wow, you look more gorgeous than ever." I replied, which caused her to giggle. "It is so great to see you again Margot. In person I mean, not in a theater or a TV."

"So what have you been up to?" She asked but before I can respond, she cut me off. "Oh, before you say anything, I need to introduce you to my friends."

Margot introduced me to Adam, Karen, and Jai, all of them are people you would wanna hang out with.

"This is Jay, he's playing..." I finished Margot's words.

"El Diablo. And Karen is playing Katana. And Jai is playing Captain Boomerang. Remember, I'm a huge comic book guy Margot." I said in jest, which caused everyone to chuckle.

"I'm gonna head back to my table so I won't disturb you all." I said, which caused Margot to frown.

"NO SIT WITH US." Margot pleaded.

"C'mon mate, we're all friends here." Jai urged and I eventually complied. So for the next 10 minutes or so, we're all hootin' and hollerin', having a good time.

"So what have you been doing these past few years?" Margot asked.

"Well, graduated from the Art Institutes and eventually found some pretty good gigs to work on. In fact, I just wrapped up filming my first movie as a director today." I said.

"Ooooh look at you. See, I said you would make it." Margot said in jest and with a smile.

"SO. The DC Universe. That's pretty fucking unbelievable. Can we switch gigs?" I jokingly asked.

"You wanna be Harley?"

"NO! Maybe getting into the DC Extended Universe. But to be fair, you look so great in that Harley outfit." I said with a hint of flirtation which made her blush. "So what's working with Jared Leto like?"

"Who's Jared? I only know Joker." Margot replied in a deadpan matter, giving credence to the idea of Jared Leto never breaking character.

"I know Cara is in the film too. Have you worked with her at all? How is she?" I asked, curiously.

"I've hung out with her almost every day but we haven't actually shot anything together yet. And she is doing great. She still remembers you." My only response was to smile.

"So are you living in Canada?" Margot asked.

"No, I was only here for the shoot. I moved to London. I live in an apartment. Well, a flat."

"YOU TOO??" She exclaimed.

"Wait, you live in a flat? YOU?" I asked. There's that coincidence/divine intervention thing happening again.

"Yeah, I've been living in one with two mates of mine for over a year. It's actually quite nice when you get used to it."

"All this fame, all this money, and you still live in a flat. I am so happy you've never changed Margot." I said with a smile.

After a few minutes (and drinks more), I decided to call it a night but Margot wanted to follow me.

"Stay with your Skwad Margot. I'm heading out for the night. I gotta leave in the afternoon anyways." I barely just met them and now I'm calling them the "Skwad" too.

"Can't I just walk with you?"

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

"NO. I mean, walk with you like old times. Please?" Margot pleaded as she had an innocent look in her eyes. Who was I to deny her?

"OK let's go."

I was staying at the Hotel Le Germain Maple Leaf Square, which was 10 or so minutes away from the bar. Margot luckily was only a tad bit tipsy and wasn't full on drunk. She seems to bond with alcohol pretty well. More power to her.

"Canada isn't all it's been cracked up to be." I half-jokingly said to her, causing Margot to flash a puzzled look.

"Really? I've been enjoying it." Margot replied.

"It's just that I was expecting cold weather all around. I didn't think it would be as hot and humid as it was back home. And I'm not talking about London either."

"Well, it's because it's the summer silly!" Margot playfully jested.

"I know but...." I just stopped speaking, which caused Margot to giggle.

"Hey, you never told me all about the film you just finished making. What is it?" Margot asked.

"It's called 'Paradigm.'" I replied. "Remember the story I had about a noir-style horror film set in the 40s?"

"RIGHT. You wanted me to star in it as well?" Margot asked.

"Yeah. I even tried to get in touch with your people but I never got passed the initial phone messages." I said which made Margot frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just there's so many offers coming in now and...." Margot said, somewhat dolefully but I then calmly interrupted her.

"NO don't be!" I reassured. "I sent those messages out in.....October of last year? It was right at the time when the news hit that you were gonna be involved in Suicide Squad. That is like the gig of a lifetime. I still secretly hate you." I joked, causing us both to laugh.

"It's really unlike anything I've been a part of. It's so gigantic." Margot said.

"I'm fucking proud of you Margot. I always knew you had it in you." I told her as she simply flashed that gorgeous smile. The city lights of Toronto pretty much shined on us all the way through so her smile was extra radiant.

"Does your film have a distributor, Tony?"

"Not at the moment. I put up the money myself."

"Hmmm. You know, lemme talk to some of the folks at Warner Bros. I can see if I can get you in." Margot offered with a smile.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Tony, you are kinda like my best mate. Everything you've ever done for me....It's the least I can do." Margot said, again smiling.

"Best friend ever." I whispered under my breath. I wasn't sure if Margot heard that but apparently she did as she grabbed onto my my right arm and squeezed lightly, pressing her head against my shoulder. We arrived to the hotel were we had to depart.

"You sure you gotta leave tomorrow Tony?"

"Yeah, I gotta be at the airport by 2 in the afternoon."

"I would love to come by, but I'm gonna filming all day tomorrow. I have about another month or so of filming."

"Oh I understand. It's a big tentpole film and these take time."

"Before you go, do you have an Instagram or Twitter?"

"Yeah," I replied, giving her my handles.

"I'll make sure to give you a follow in a bit." She stated. "Oh wait, one more thing. Well two more things. 1.) Your phone number and 2.) Your street address. I'm not gonna like stalk you or whatever, I just wanna know your flat so we can hang out." Margot playfully joked.

So I eventually wrote down my number and address and handed it to Margot and as it turned out, we didn't live that far apart. Whoever or whatever it was that was generating these situations and coincidences, I got the hint.

"Well, it was so nice getting to see you again Margot. It really was." I whispered as I lifted her off the ground and gave a great big hug, causing her to yell as she returned it.

"I missed you so much Tony." Margot looked at me with a smile. "And don't worry, I'm gonna put in a good word for you. I promise." She replied as she kissed me on the cheek. "Good night Tony."

"Night Margot." I replied back as we departed. I looked exhausted on the outside but inside? I was fucking ECSTATIC. I was finally speaking to Margot again and have just entered a new realm of possibilities to take my career.

 

*8 Months ago*

I was doing post-production work on Paradigm in London. The chilly weather fit the mood as I was hard at work. Margot made me a promised that she would try to get me proper studio backing for it and she did. Warner Bros. Pictures would release the film in the summer. I was beyond thankful for her. As I was doing my work, I got a text from Margot.

*Outside* was all it read. I walked to the door and noticed Margot standing outside.

"TONY!" Margot said as she hugged me, wearing a Helmut Lang Fur Coat, very similar to the one she wore in her movie "Focus", though it was pink & grey and she was wearing white gloves.

 

"Uh....hey Margot?" I replied, somewhat puzzled. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here or anything but you walked over here in THIS weather?" She just nodded her head in an adorable fashion.

"I just wanted to stop by and see if you were doing anything."

"Oh, I'm just doing some editing and.....What time is it?" I asked her. I had lost track of time.

"It's.....2:30." Damn. I didn't think I was working THAT hard.

"Really? Wow. I've been at it since 4 in the morning."

"You don't look tired or anything. Tell you what, how about you take and spend the day with me?" Margot offered. In hindsight, my accepting of her offer turned out to be the best decision I ever made.

"Uh....Sure why not?" I replied, much to her delight. Despite the slowly falling snow and clouds, the day was still nascent. I grabbed my black jacket and wore a topcoat over it, black gloves, and a beanie for good measure. Yeah, it was really cold today.

"So....Where to? I asked.

"Hmm. Fancy a stroll in the park?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that." As we arrived at the park, we just started discussing what are next plans are in our respective fields.

"What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Oh I just came from New York a few days ago. I shot a cameo for a film."

"Really? What kind of cameo and for what film?"

"It's for Adam McKay's new film. It's called "The Big Short. I filmed a scene in a bathtub."

"Oh yeah I've heard about that. It's new Christian Bale flick and.....Wait, did you say you're in a bathtub? BEST MOVIE EVER." I joked which caused her to laugh.

"Seriously though, I cannot thank you for getting WB to back Paradigm enough. You're the best." I said to her as she smiled.

"Don't even mention it." Margot smiled back me. Then, an idea popped in my head.

"Snowball fight?" I asked. Without a seconds hesitation, Margot raced to the snow-covered ground and began to make snowballs, which I frantically did as well. Without thinking, I tried to hide behind a tree, which was no use.

"You're like a giant, Tony. I can see you." Margot shouted.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I then spotted a bush and without a moments' notice, I threw my snowball at Margot, which completely missed, and hid behind the bush, trying my fastest to make snowballs.

"HA! Amazing shooting there!" Margot sarcastically quipped as I peaked to see her approaching me.

"I agree." I said as a threw another snowball at her, tagging her in the shoulder, causing her to yelp.

"AHHH bastard!" Margot shouted, trying to throw her snowballs at me and failing miserably while mine connected across different parts of her body.

"WAIT!" I shouted as she stopped her movements. "I wanna call a truce." As I raised my hand in the air in a waving motion.

"Pussy!" Margot shouted playfully, continuing that running gag.

"Hold on you didn't let me finish. You ever watched Spongebob?" I asked.

"Uh.....yeah. At least the old episodes." Margot responded, confused.

"There was one episode in particular [Snowball Effect) were Squidward became obsessed with throwing snowballs......LIKE THIS." I shouted as I unloaded a wave of snowballs unlike ever before, causing Margot to shriek.

"Ton.....YOU.....ASSH....." Margot tried to let out as I continued my assault, eventually running out of snowballs.

"WOOOOOO. I WIN. I always win!!" I shouted triumphantly, not paying any attention to Margot. Little did I know, the little Australian minx had a trick or two up her sleeve. As I was boisterously celebrating my "victory", Margot stood up and threw one more snowball straight at my face, causing me to fall over the bush in an almost comical fashion.

"SUCK IT!!" Margot shouted as she began to laugh uncontrollably seeing me tumble over. "Tony, you alright dear?" She asked, only to find me playing dead. "Come on, Tony stop acting the goat." I still didn't respond. She then began to bend down and as she did so, I came back from my state and laid her flat on the snow-covered ground, scraping some snow off the ground and shoving it into her face, causing us both to laugh. In the struggle, she flipped me over and began to do the same to me. After a while, she just stayed mounted on top of me as our laughs subsided as we just looked at each other and smiled.

Breaking the silence, Margot noticed the predicament we were in and decided to help me up.

"Well then....Off we go." Margot said.

"Go.....Where exactly?" I asked.

"Fancy a drink?"

"A drink? At this time of day? I don't Margot, what are we a couple of nerds?" I joked which she chuckled.

"Well, we can go for some cocoa instead."

"That sounds great. Lead the way, Margot." I said as I winked as we journeyed to the cafe. We both ordered the same glasses of cocoa with marshmallows but I went the extra step and requested sprinkles. Yeah, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Oooh careful boy." Margot joked as she noticed the rather large glass of mine.

"It's like below 10 ° out there. I deserved this. I earned this. It's all mine." I said in the most deadpan manner possible, causing Margot to giggle sweetly.

"It's so great to see you haven't changed Tony." Margot said as she smiled at me.

"I can say the same for you." I replied. "People do change in many different ways, physically and mentally. I might look like a tall, sometimes stoic man, but I'm still the nerdy boy you met all those years ago." I noticed Margot's eyes began to light up slightly? Was she getting ready to cry? I couldn't get an exact read on her but she (thankfully) didn't cry.

We stayed in the cafe for almost 2 hours chatting it up, longer than we expected and in that time, I began to take more notice to Margot's eyes. OK, maybe not her eyes exactly as any person would immediately enchanted by them but her....Facial twitches. In hindsight, these were extremely obvious but at that moment, I didn't know what signals she was trying. Was she falling in love with me? Like IN LOVE? The feeling was mutual but I just couldn't quite interpret it.

Eventually, we left the cafe and headed off to a pizzeria for dinner. We've spent the entire day together so why not, right?

"Fuckin' hell, I am starving!" Margot quipped as we arrived to the pizza place, our senses getting overwhelmed by the heat and smell of pepperoni and sauce.

"Is that your stomach?" Margot asked, referring to my growling stomach as I nodded. I had not eaten all day so my stomach was BEGGING for some food. How she could hear that amidst the noise coming from the kitchen in the back to the music playing over the speakers.

Several minutes pass and we nearly finish our dinner. Normally, we would have a conversations sprinkled throughout but we mostly ate in silence, considering how hungry we were. Then, I broke the silence.

"Today kinda made me feel like a kid again. I was expecting to work through most of the day and be tied to a computer but this......This is nice." I told her with a smile.

You say you've got to go home  
'cause he's sitting on his own again this evening.  
I know you're gonna let him bore your pants off again.

"Best friend ever." Margot said as she winked at me.

Oh God, it's half past eight,  
You'll be late.  
You say you've never been sure,  
Though it makes good sense for you to be together.

"This has been quite some date, eh Tony?"

"Date?" I questioned.

"Well. Maybe not a TRADITIONAL date." Margot exclaimed.

"Hm. In that case, yeah it's been pretty great." I replied.

Still you bought a toy that can reach the places he never goes.  
Oh, now it's getting late.  
He's so straiiiiiiiiiiiight.

I noticed Margot's expression changed from friendly and playful to welcoming and seductive. She then did something I felt was coming but was still taken aback by; She placed her lips onto mine and offered a sensual kiss to me.

Do you remember the first time?  
I can't remember a worse time.  
But you know that we've changed so much since then,  
Oh yeah,  
We've grown.

"Wow." Was all I can let out as she flashed a sexy wink at me. I left a few tips on the table as we left the pizzeria, walking all the way to myself, hand in hand. Margot gave another sexy, confident look at me. "Oh God, this is happening. Look at all this white snow. This is the clue to say this is a dream right?!" These were the thoughts running in my mind but the light squeeze Margot gave me with her small left hand was enough of an indication that this was real. This was happening.

As I arrived to my door, I had a hard time getting my key into the lock as my hands were incredibly jittery.Yes, my hormones were acting up in ways that I haven't felt since I was a teenager. Margot chuckled and calmly inserted the key into the look, unlocking the door.

"Oh. Right." I awkwardly stated. But right as I was about to open, Margot shoved me against the door and attacked my lips with hers. She was devouring my mouth and I had to find a way to combat that so I wrapped my right arm around her lithe waist, causing her to moan in my mouth and I opened the door with my left. As we entered my flat, Margot began to take off her articles of clothing. She removed her gloves, her jacket, and then her beanie, leaving only her sweats and her shirt. Her shirt is what caught me off guard. It was her black Smiths shirt but it wasn't in a tanktop but instead was a regular T.

"Wait." I panted as we were about to kiss again. "Is that the same Smiths shirt design you wore on the day we met?" I questioned.

"You remembered?" Margot asked.

"Of course I...." Margot kissed me with extra intent now, clearly my memory only egged her on to continue kissing me. I then lifted her off the ground in swoop as I carried her to my bedroom, returning her kisses in the process. Mine were more powerful and methodical while hers were sweet and fast. I gently placed her down on the bed as I began to remove my clothing as well, also leaving me only in my shirt and sweats.

"You know, I'm not a 'fuck on the first date' kinda girl." Margot said in a lustful voice.

"Never said you were." I whispered as I now took the charge and mounted myself on top of her, slowly kissing at her neck, causing her to moan. The amount of guys who would literally kill to be in my position was almost stupefying and here I was. Luckily, she's been my close friend for so long now that that factor alone makes our current situation more.....Emotional.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." I moaned against her neck as I finally began to make my way down her body as I lifted her shirt and tossed it on the ground with the rest of the clothes on the ground, leaving her only in her black sweats and black bra.

"Pleeeeeease." I can hear Margot moan in a husky voice as I continue to kiss my way down her incredible body. I eventually reached her belly button and began to kiss and lick around it, causing Margot to giggle uncontrollably.

"Nonono I'm ticklish there!" Margot laughed as I decided to stop my action. I then slightly stood up and removed her sweats, leaving her only in her black bra & panties, I sight I've been wanting to see for myself for a dogs' age. Sure, she went full on commando in The Wolf of Wall Street but that was a movie. I was mere moments away from experiencing that myself. Until, Margot got up and threw me down the bed.

"My turn." She said in the most seductive tone imaginable, lifting up my shirt and tossing it on the ground as she kissed all over my chest, causing me to sigh in delight. As she was continued her actions, I can feel my dick get hard. So much so that we briefly moved around, her knee brushed over it, causing her eyes to widen briefly.

"Hm well well well. Little Tony wants to play it seems." She said with a Brooklyn accent, much to my surprise as she giggled. I wasn't sure if I was getting the Duchess of Bay Ridge (Wolf of Wall Street) or the Maiden of Mischief (Suicide Squad) but goddamn was it both sexy and cute. She then began to rub her left hand on the crotch area of my sweats as she continued to kiss down my chest, kissing and licking my right nipple in the process.

"Hmmmm you like that Tony?" Margot whispered as I simply nodded. Eventually, Margot reached for my sweats and placed her hands on either side of my hips and pulled them off, revealing my boxers and my noticeably semi-erect member, which caused Margot to lick her lips.

"Hmmm I guess Cara wasn't flapping her gums about you." She stated, making reference to my nearly hard dick, which caused me to blush. Cara would brag about me? Well. In any case, Margot that placed her hand on my boxer, rubbing my dick through the cloth, causing me to moan.

After a few seconds more, she pulled my boxers down to reveal my cock, aching to be touched by her hands and (hopefully) lips. Margot had an almost crazed look in her eyes as she smiled that trademark smile of hers at me. Yeah, I was definitely getting Harley Quinn right now.

After a couple of seconds of gawking at my member, Margot stuck her tongue and slowly and I mean slowly placed her tongue at the base of my dick, slowly licking her way up like a lollipop (or like the prison cell bars in Suicide Squad), sending shivers down my spine. And yes, the room temperature was warm that night.

"Ooooooh shit." I moaned in a low voice as Margot continued to tease me, kissing, stroking, and licking my dick, coating it with her spit. The wave of emotions that were hitting me right now were unreal. Was one of the most gorgeous actresses in the world, who also happens to be my close friend, about to give me head?

Margot then FINALLY lowered her mouth onto the tip of my dick, further causing me to shiver. She then wasted no time going to work as she began to suck be a pace that wasn't too slow and wasn't too fast, it was just right.

"Oooooh shit." I moaned, causing Margot to up her sucks, now making audible slurping sounds. The 'job was getting sloppy (aka it was just perfect) but she wasn't intending on deepthroating me. "Damn Margot, you are great at this." I moaned as I grabbed the side of her head with my left hand, causing to her to shoot an incredibly sexy look at me as she continued to attack my member with her mouth. I swear, I was about ready to cum right then and there.

"Mhhhhhmmmmmmm." Margot moaned, almost in a sing-songy fashion against my dick, further pushing me over. After a while, she stopped sucking me off and began to stroke me with fast pumps. I knew I was not going to last much longer and Margot knew this.

"OHH SHIT MARGOT I'M…." Right as I was ready to unload, Margot stopped and shook her head, much to my confusion.

"Wha…." I questioned but as soon as I noticed Margot removing her bra & panties, I knew what she meant.

"I wanna feel you inside me Tony. Please give it to me." Margot pleaded with innocent puppy dog eyes and voice. Those are 12 words I never thought I would hear come from Margot's lips but I am so glad they and I did as she said. On this occasion, it seemed she didn't want me to return the lip service she offered me but her pussy was more than wet and it continued to do so as she began rubbing herself as I brought my dick slowly to her wet, hot hole.

"Mhmmm fuck yeah Tony. Gimmegimmegimme." Margot urged me, still playing with her pussy. After a few seconds, I FINALLY entered her and she immediately gripped around me like a vice, causing us to both moan.

"Ohhhhhhh shit Tony hmmmmm." Margot moaned.

"You feel incredible Margot." I whispered as I cupped her face and leaned in for a passionate kiss. While we kissed, I slowly began to rock my hips, making Margot moan through the kiss. I was in no rush and wanted to make this last as long as I possibly. Margot began to pant and moan as I slowly increased ever so slightly.

"Make love to me Tony." Margot moaned as she wrapped her hands around my head, bringing our faces closes together, never breaking eye contact as we shared another slow kiss.

With all of this, I continued keep my pace steady, never slowing down but never going too fast. Margot then wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, further bringing me into her. This was not a 'fucking.' This was lovemaking. This is what's been missing in my life. For the first time since I was with Cara all those years ago, I'm feeling love.

"Mmmmmh yeah." I moaned into Margot's mouth in-between kisses as her breaths and moans began to speed up. If my experience with Cara and a few other women have told me anything, it meant that Margot was close.

"OH GOD TONY I'M SO CLOSE!" I hear her pant, her eyes getting watery. This was indeed love. I kissed her once again to stifle her cries but I couldn't keep her quiet forever. With a few more thrusts, I buried myself deep inside of Margot as she came with a shudder and a loud cry.

"OOOOOHHHH FUCK TONY!" And with that, I made Margot came, her juices covering my dick as I continued to thrust inside of her. A few seconds after her orgasm subsided, I then rolled onto my back as she mounted me, my dick still inside her as I helped move her hips back and forth, causing me to moan.

"God Margot you're so fucking incredible." I moaned as she began to rock her hips back and forth as an intense rate, the complete opposite of what I was doing previously.

"Mmmmmm yeah you like it when I ride you Tony? You've been thinking about this for a long time haven't ya?!" Margot moaned, placing her hands on my chest for some extra leverage.

"Fuck yeah Margot." I whispered, grabbing her ass (covered by the blankets). I felt my orgasm nearing any moment now but I wanted to make Margot cum again so I decided to smack her ass slightly, causing her to giggle at first.

"Smack my arse baby." Margot moaned and I smacked it a few more times. She began to slow her hips and wanting her to cum at this moment, I began to rub her clit furiously, which only made Margot wince and want to cum more. "BASTARD." Was all she let out as she resumed rocking her hips back and forth at a fast pace.

"I want you to cum for me Margot. Please." I urged as she nodded her head and closed her eyes. After a minute or so of playing with her clit+her frantic hip movements, she was ready to cum.

"HOLY FUCK I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN TONY OH….." And she did as her pussy walls tightened around me even more than before, her juices now covering my member. After a few sharp breaths, we both calmed down as she (reluctantly) exited herself off me and began to suck me off with the sole intent of making me cum.

"Hmmm fuck yes Margot." I moaned as we both looked at each other, never breaking eye contact.

"Mmhmhmhmh." Margot moaned as she continued to devour my cock, begging for me to cum if her needy expression was anything to go by.

"Right there. So close." I whispered, which further urged her to keep going and never stop. I can feel my testicles begin to build up and Margot could feel my dick to tense up, sensing I was near.

"In my mouth baby." She moaned as she continued sucking. "ALL IN MY MOUTH." After a few more sucks/strokes and without uttering anything but a load grunt, I came into Margot's mouth, rope after rope hitting the back of her throat and to my surprise, she managed to drink and savior every last drop. As my dick began to deflate after one of the most intense orgasms I ever had, Margot flashed an innocent smile at me as she still held my dick in her hands and planted small kiss all over it.

After a few minutes to catch our breaths, we retreated underneath my bed-sheets and cuddled, just staring at each other and smiling. Everything I had hoped for ever since we first met had let up to that point and it was more than worth it.

"I meant what I said. About not usually fucking on the first date." She whispered as I held her hand in mine.

"And I meant what I said about never doubting you." I replied which caused her to smile and give me a quick kiss.

"Weren't supposed to be doing something?" Margot said, almost half-asleep.

"OH YEAH. Editing." I responded. "Oooooh I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good idea, Tony." She said to me, rubbing my chest slightly. "I love you."  
Not gonna lie, those words threw me off for like 3 seconds but I returned it not with words but with actions as I planted my lips to hers. After a few seconds more of kissing, I asked her what her plans for the following day.

"Got anything to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not really. Was thinking about having an off day." She replied.

"Oh? Well in that case…." I said as I began tickling her, causing her to giggle once again. "We can change that!"

Minutes passed by as we began to kiss each other before she eventually fell asleep. My eyes began to shut too but not before I flashed one last goofy grin before sleep overtook me.

 

*Present day*

"Wakey wakey." I heard Margot's voice. I slowly began to twist and turn as I had a smile on my face and see my gorgeous wife-to-be sitting up, her golden hair a bit messy (due to what happened last night) and the sun hitting her, making her look extra radiant. Normally, I was the first one awake, which is weird considering I'm a deep sleep but in any case…….

"Hello miss." I yawned, still smiling.

"What were you smiling about?" She asked.

"Remember the first time we went out on a date and then had sex?"

Do you remember the first time?  
I can't remember a worse time.  
But you know that we've changed so much since then,  
Oh yeah,  
We've grown.  
Now I don't care what you're doing,  
No I don't care if you screw him.  
Just as long as you save a piece for me,  
Oh yeah

 

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *When we last left off, Tony had recollected the first date he and Margot Robbie ever had and their first sexual encounter. Everything had led to that point and so now, we finally reach the morning after Tony's birthday, in which he proposed to Margot. What will these next few months bring? Read to find out.*

"Yes. I absolutely do." Margot whispered, planting her head on my chest as she rubbed it.

"That's what I was dreaming about. I remembered almost ever detail." I whispered as I brushed my fingers against her face softly causing her to smile. Suddenly, Margot received a text and it was from her mom.

"Knew it. Mum wants to start wedding planning." Margot stated as she got ready to take a shower.

"Think you need so help?" I offered.

"Oh no babe, it's probably gonna be just bridal stuff. Finding the right dress etc. You can sleep in all day if you want." She said with a wink.

"Cool. Ya know, even if you had said yes for me to help you, I still would've said no and taken a lazy day." I joked causing Margot to roll her eyes and smile.

 

*5 Months later*

After a bunch of careful and some squabbles of what we wanted to do, we all decided to hold the wedding in Margot's native Australia on a beach. Australia has, so what I was told, some of the most beautiful beaches in the world and just by glancing at some of the pictures, I believed it. The funny thing about this entire wedding process is we have everything planned but we wanted to wait. We didn't want to rush anything. It had to be just right. For crying out loud, I ordered 40 white doves to be released as soon as we say I do! Anyways, there were 2 weeks left until we tied the knot so we decided to pack our bags and move to Margot's home in Dalby, Queensland in Australia with her parents.

One night, Margot decided she want to fool around.

"I'm bored baby, play with with me." Margot pleaded.

"I'm tired babe." I retorted disinterested.

"C'mon, it's too quiet." Margot begged.

"As it should be." I replied.

"I hate you right now!" Margot said annoyed.

"Even if I wanted to play with you, your parents are right next door. This isn't exactly our house from back in London ya know."

"Fine." Margot protested as she brought her hand to my crotch, rubbing it slightly before eventually going underneath the covers. "If you won't play with me, I guess I can play with you." She giggled and wink as she pulled down my pajamas and freed my growing dick.

"OK. But no talking. At all." I ordered.

"Hmmm. Yes daddy." Margot whispered.

"You're doing it already. What did I say?" I said sternly as I put my right hand over her head and brought her down to my dick. Not forcibly, just in a swift motion. Ever since we got engaged, she's been kind of playing up this "Daddy kink" of hers. It works on a rare occasion but this wasn't really one of them.

"Mmmmmmmhhhh." Margot moaned as she began to suck and stroke me at a fast rate, not wasting any time trying to get me off, the audible sounds of her slurps filling the room.

"Mhhh you're a good, dirty little girl." I moaned, causing Margot to giggle as she continued her actions. After about 3 minutes of so, I could feel myself tense up, approaching my climax. Right as I was nearly ready to go off, it happened.

"Margot, can I ask.....OH GOD!" Margot's mom walked in on us, shouting before closing the door.

"YOU EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING MA??! FUCK!" Margot shouted as she tossed a pillow towards the door. I was so fucking embarrassed.

"Jesus..." I put a pillow over my head in shame.

"Nononono baby don't go limp on me please." Margot pleaded but I offered no response. "NO. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. But the mood is gone now." I said as Margot pouted. Eventually, we both fell asleep, embarrassed by what had just transpired.

 

*1 Week later*

The day of the wedding was drawing closer and decided to hold out on myself. Yes, I vowed to not masturbate until the night of the wedding. My best man, Margot's brother Cameron, was prepping our "Buck's Night." I was confused myself when I first heard that but it's apparently the Aussie way of saying "Bachelor Party." In any case, Cameron was preparing the Bachelor Party as me and Margot were just sitting on her parents couch, watching TV. It was a rerun of Ja'mie: Private School Girl, which is a hilarious show by the way.

As we were laughing throughout, Margot asked me about the wedding. Understandably so.

"Babe, are you nervous? About the wedding?"

"Nervous? I'm terrified!" I responded, which actually made Margot sigh with relief.

"You too? Ohh!"

"Why? Are you getting second thoughts?" I asked.

"NO! Not at all." Margot exclaimed holding my right hand in hers. "It's just.....If this was a major sporting event, this would be 'pre-game jitters.'

"Those are normal. I was talking with my mom the other day and she said those feelings are to be expected." I replied. "My worry is what if doesn't go as planned? Any imperfection could ruin it. And what if you say no?"

"Tony, there's no one I'd rather be with then you. I'm sure of it." Margot reassured as she placed her lips towards mine. "And since when did you get so hung up on everything be perfect?"

"And when did I become so lovey dovey?" I joked.

"You're easily love struck. I've known that for years." Margot quipped.

"Hmmmmm yeah that sounds about right. As for my sudden yearning for perfection....I have no idea. I guess I'm getting that from my nana." I laughed.

"Tony, you're the most imperfect guy I know. And that's why I love you!" Margot quipped, hugging me.

"God and you say my romance lines are lame." I joked as we both laugh.

 

*The Second to Last Night Before (we)D(ding) Day.*

The night before the wedding. One final blowout before I retire. This was going to be something.

"Oi Tony, ya ready?" Cameron pronounced as I nodded. I will be honest, most of this night was a blur aside from the opening 20 minutes. Cameron had ordered 3 large cakes and if I've seen enough TV and film in my time, I knew what this meant. After a few minutes of drinking and getting settled down, the cakes began to roll out.

"Tony. Tony. Tony Tony Tony Tony!" Cameron began to shout, clearly hammered. "This is for you mate. One last time before you marry my sister!" The 3 giant cakes burst opened. First cake was a big breasted Russian "model" in a piece that was barely covering her bodacious chest. The 2nd cake had a cute Australian with a petite body and flowing blonde hair. That rings a bell or two. The 3rd and final cake had a tall Mexican woman. Seriously, she was built like an Amazon. They then proceeded to rub themselves against me, the smell of their perfume+the booze in the room became overwhelming. After that, the rest of the night was a complete blur.

I woke up asleep in Cameron's van with a black bra covering my face. Must've been the Mexican woman's. Whatever DID happen, my mind was clearly buzzing. I spent most of the day just trying to recuperate. I didn't see Margot all day at all.

 

*(We)D(ding) Day*

The day of the wedding. Even when I awoke, my mind was going a million miles an hour and I was panting. I had gotten jitters before in my lifetime but never like this. There were only two ways to remedy this: make a big breakfast and listen to Aimee Mann songs. Yup.

A few hours passed and I eventually arrived to the Resort with my family. Me and Margot were kept in separate rooms in separate areas of the resort, something she requested. I saw the band had arrived and were setting up as the cake had arrived. It was a giant cookies & cream cake with whipped cream. It looked so perfect.

Another hour had passed and I was just sitting alone in my room, just thinking to myself. In that moment, I looked calm but inside, I was screaming. I wasn't having second thoughts or anything but I was just thinking about Margot. Would she reject me? Was it too soon? My mind was going in a million different directions that day, I'll tell ya. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Tony." It was Cara!

"Cara you made it!" I said as I hugged her. This was beyond great.

"I wouldn't miss my two best friends getting married for anything." Cara replied.

"You look great." I told her as she blushed. "Speaking of looks, how is Margot? Is she holding up well?"

"She looks like a princess. She was freaking out initially but me and her mom had a talk. She's doing fine now. Gotta say, you're holding up better than I expected." Cara said.

"Trust me, I look calm but I'm dying on the inside." I responded. "Are we rushing this? Does she have second thoughts? Does..." Cara placed her finger at my lips, causing me to stop talking as she calmed me down.

"You care about her?" Cara asked and I nodded. "This is the woman you wanna be with the most?" I nodded again. "Then calm down, you silly man! You're gonna be just fine." She said as she helped straighten my shoulders up a bit. "You look great Tony. I've never seen you more cleaned up." She said with a slight tear in her eye.

"Why are you crying?" I asked wiping it away.

"I'm not....It's just....You both look great. I'm happy for you both." She said, trying not to cry. "We'll always have high school, right Tony?"

"Til our times come." I said, hugging her.

"Cara!" I heard someone shout at the door.

"Oh, looks like I gotta go wait outside with the others." Cara said, rushing out but not before giving me one last kiss on the lips. Well, it was more of a peck. "Good luck!" She whispered.

5 Minutes later, it was time. My nerves had been calmed and I let out one last big breath heading out. A blue carpet was laid out down the aisle as the band began to play. I noticed my mom to which I immediately glanced away. The blue ocean and blue sky with minimal winds or clouds made for a perfect day.

"Don't worry Tony, I won't be coming after you for touching my sister." Cameron, my best man, said to me which made me confused.

"You never have?" I replied. I'm sure he was just trolling but such an odd time to say that. It was now the bride's time to make her entrance. Margot slowly made her way down the aisle and boy, Cara was not kidding when she said she looked like a princess. She had her hair in a bob cut and was wearing a white ballroom gown. She had the biggest smile as we made eye contact, something we never broke for the rest of this ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two beautiful young people. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today." The Minister stated.

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." No one objected. Then began the announcing of the vows and I elected Margot to go first.

Tony, I , take you, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow." Margot said with tears in her eyes.

"Margot, I , take you, ,for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow." I calmly reiterated.

"Margot ,do you take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Tony, do you take Margot to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I did not say anything. Instead, I leaned to give Margot a big kiss as I spun her around and held her in my arms.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband & wife!" The Minister laughed as everyone cheered and applaud. We held the kiss for what felt like hours as we let go and noticed the 40 white doves flying over us.

"I'm gonna kick your arse if they start popping Tony!" Margot joked.

"They're trained don't worry." I replied.

Even with all of the worries and preconceived notions and debauchery from the bachelor party, I married the love of my life, Margot Robbie, in a ceremony befitting a princess and the reception was also wonderful. We chatted with almost everyone there as we surrounded by great food and music. It was perfect. It was all perfect. Then it was time for the first dance.

"Come on, Tony! Dance with me." Margot beckoned me to the dance floor. I was no dancer but I asked to play a.....Slower tune.

"How about we take it slow for a bit babe?" I asked her as the singer began to sing my requested song.

You say you've got to go home  
cos he's sitting on his own again this evening.  
I know you're gonna let him bore your pants off again.

Margot immediately squealed and I can see Cara was beyond happy to hear the song too.

"Baby it's our song!" Margot shouted squeezing me tightly.

"What else were we gonna play for our first dance?" I said with a wink as we continued our slow dance, never breaking eye contact.

Do you remember the first time?  
I can't remember a worse time.  
But you know that we've changed so much since then,  
oh yeah,  
we've grown.  
Now I don't care what you're doing,  
no I don't care if you screw him.  
Just as long as you save a piece for me,  
oh yeah

 

*Wedding night*

We headed back to our room as I carried her in my arms all the way through. Cara found me a great keep away sign that made me laugh. "If the bed's a rockin', don't come a-kocking!" The sign said as I placed it on the outside door. The second I closed and locked the door, Margot pounced on me like a predator read to take out its prey, landing her lips on my as we quickly began to remove our clothes in the process.

Margot made quick work of my tux, leaving me only in my boxers. Her dress proved to be much more challenge but it was one I was more than willing to accept. I carefully began to unhook the back as slow as I possibly could while Margot continued to kiss around my body. After about 90 seconds, I removed the dress, leaving her only in her white undergarments. My God , she looked sexy.

I tried to pace myself but Margot, being the excited little minx she is, had other ideas. She damn near ripped off my boxers and immediately went to my dick, skipping the teasing and going right to work.

"Jeez relax babe. We got all the time in the world." I chuckled but then moaned as Margot continued to work on my dick with such intensity that I've never felt before. She proceeded to remove her hands and only use her mouth, shooting up a seductive look and tried to form a smile around me, clearly enjoying this. Even thought he room was dark and only the moon and night sky hitting us (directly), I can already tell she was incredibly wet, all but begging for my dick be inside of her.

After another minute of sucking and stroking, she made one last big "POP!" sound off my dick as we got on the bed but her movement indicated she wanted some 69′ing. Hey, it's been a while since we've done that so why not?

Taking the initiative, I projected my dick to the area she was most comfortable with as she hovered over my face, her pussy juices all but leaking from the panties. I moved the fabric aside so my tongue can enter her, causing her to moan instantly as she placed my dick in her mouth so she stifle her moans, however brief.

"Mhhhmmmlllllmm." I moaned against her pussy as I started my licks. They started off with long strokes before devolving into quick licks, causing her to wince.

"Ooooohh shit. Lick my pussy please." Margot pleaded as she continued to suck me off.

With that in mind, I decided to add more pressure but keep a steady pace, which she seemed to enjoy.

"Mmmmmmyeah!" Margot moaned, sucking me off much faster now. Given how much she was leaking out and the tone of her voice, I knew she was gonna cum at any moment so I prepared myself. What I was not prepared for was what she did next. She removed my dick from her as she sat on my face and began rocking back and forth slightly.

"Mmmmmmmyeah fucking take it you dirty fucker!" Margot lustfully shouted, her juices hitting my tongue and even my chin. She tasted divine, which only urged me to finish her off more so I then smacked her ass.

"Hmmm spank me baby!" Which I did. In a split-second, Margot came without warning, unleashing a wave of juices into my mouth, which I happily drank like my life depended on it. After she calmed herself down, I turned her around and inserted myself into doggystyle and went straight in, causing us both to moan.

"Mhm yeah." I whispered as I just went straight, thrusting into her at a reasonable pace, smacking her ass for good measure, which she seemed to enjoy.

"God.....So tight." I moaned, continuing to thrust into her, never breaking the tempo I had set up. Given how long it's been since I masturbated, there has got to be A LOT of sperm backed up there. Thing is, I never told Margot about that once.

"Keep.....Keep fucking going baby!" Margot as she arched her back at me and lifted her head to lay a kiss on me, which I returned. I then grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger as I put it around my neck, which seemed to make me thrust into her even more.

"OHFUCK OH GOD KEEP GOING!" Margot all but screamed as I continued to thrust into her at a much faster pace. There were instances were she nearly let go of my head but she never did. Reading her body, I knew she was ready to cum again.

"Wow again?" I panted, referring to her impending 2nd climax, the sweat starting to build up for both of us as she just nodded her head and made little squeaking sounds. After a few more thrust, Margot came around my dick for the 2nd time, though it wasn't as intense as the first time.

"Oooooohhhhh....." Was all she let out as her juices covered my dick. I pulled out of her as she made her way down to her knees, once again sucking me off, more so to remove the juices off. A minute or so passed and she stood up and shoved me onto the bed. This was her way of initiating cowgirl, a favorite of hers. As she slowly crawled towards me, she placed one big kiss on my lips and whispered "I love you." as she hovered her aching pussy above my member.

She grabbed my dick and lowered herself onto me, soliciting a moan from her lips as I just laid down and enjoyed the view. Using my chest and shoulders for leverage, Margot started to rock back and forth at an almost fast pace. She really wasn't messing around tonight.

"Fuck yeah keep going." I let out a throaty groan as she did just that. Back and forth, up and down, Margot completely gyrated her hips on my dick. As much as I did not want this to end, I felt my testicles starting to bubble. I was getting close and Margot sensed it as well.

"You gonna cum soon baby?"

"MMhhh yeah." Was all I can let out.

After a few more movements, I powered myself up a bit by flipping Margot on her back, my dick never leaving her as I began thrusting inside of her.

"Oh fuck OH SHIT." I moaned as I practically pounded into her.

"GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE TONY." Margot moaned as I placed my lips to hers, passionately kissing her. She then wrapped her legs and arms around me, allowing more access to her. After a few extra seconds of thrust in that position, I placed Margot's legs on my shoulders, allowing even more access. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, my orgasm approaching further. Eventually, I stopped pounding her in that position and we returned to our previous position. I cupped her face with my right hand as I felt myself ready to cum as the seconds go by.

"I'm close." I grunted.

"Inside. I wanna feel you explode inside me. Please I want your baby!" Margot moaned. Those words put me over. I couldn't hang on for much longer and with one loud grunt, I unloaded myself into Margot, rope after rope after rope after rope shooting deep into her womb. I lost count on how many ropes came out but given how much was backed up due to the lack of masturbation, it was probably a lot.

We never broke that position for a second as we collected ourselves and looked at each other with such passion and lust. Regrettably, I slowly exited myself from her walls and lay completely spent on the bed as Margot cuddled up next to me.

"Jeez, you've never came like that before." Margot proclaimed, still spent.

"Yeah, I gotta be honest. I didn't masturbate for like 2 weeks. I was saving myself up for this night." I told Margot as she looked shocked.

"TONY! That's not right! You gotta relieve yourself every now and then honey."

"Yeah. But hey, it was so worth it." I chuckled, causing Margot to roll her eyes.

"Sooooooooo....." I enunciated as I pressed my head to her stomach., giving her the hint of what I meant.

"Soooooo we might be mommy & daddy!" Margot exclaimed.

"Yup. And unlike my deadbeat dad, I will be here every step of the way." I said in a serious tone as I held her chin as I leaned in to kiss her, which she returned.

"I love you Margot Elise Robbie." I whispered minutes later.

"I lohhhmmmmmm....." She let out sleep had overtaken her. I just simply smiled before I fell asleep too.

Do you remember the first time?  
I can't remember a worse time.  
But you know that we've changed so much since then,  
oh yeah,  
we've grown.

 

*9 Months later*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Margot screamed in agony.

"That's good honey, just keep pushing! You're almost there." I said, trying to calm her down. Our baby was just about ready to pop after close to 40 weeks. We decided to not know the gender of the baby ahead of time as it's better to be surprised. We even had a $20 bet with each other; Margot bet it was a girl and I bet it was a boy.

"WHATEVER IT IS, IT HAS YOUR MUM'S HIPS TONY!" Margot shouted at me, clearly in pain. I'm sure she didn't mean that....Or did she?

"They're almost out....Almost....Almost.....It's a boy!" The doctor proclaimed. We just sighed in happiness and relief.

"Oh Tony! Our little boy." Margot cried with tears of joy. Not gonna lie, I kind of did too. The baby was a healthy 7 pounds.

"He takes after mommy." I said holding his little finger.

"Really? He looks more you daddy." Margot replied.

"It's the eyes. He's definitely yours." I joked.

"OURS. He's ours." Margot whispered.

"What are gonna name him?" The doctor asked.

"Hmmm. We can name him after you."

"Eh I don't know. Maybe a middle name?"

"Sure. But his first name." Margot pondered.

"I got it. Rene Antonio Robbie." I replied which made Margot smile.

"Rene Antonio Robbie. I love it." She said we continued to look at, quite frankly, our greatest achievement. Eventually, we let some of the other family members in to have a look at the baby.

"Oh my God, he is so your kid." My mom exclaimed. "Margot, he's got your eyes and he's got Tony's big head." My mom said in jest, causing me to groan as Margot rubbed my head. After a while, Margot was ready to be released from the hospital.

"Let's say we officially start our life together?" I asked as she smiled. "Oh and you owe me $20."

 

THE END......?


End file.
